Beach Daze
by Havilheimer
Summary: inuyasha has a cottage vacant for one month in the summer so of corse he asks miroku, sango and kagome to stay with him in it cause its big...it goes on from there...
1. Vacation woot!

Hello everyone.tori-chan here.and.uh this is my first fanfic so.DON'T LAUGH AT ME!!!!! .ahem.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or company. (except in my mind.~_~) they are owned my Rumiko Takahashi-sensei. So.now for chapter one!!!!!  
  
Chapter one: Vacation time!!!!!  
  
The alarm clock went off at 7:00 am like always. *great.time to get up.* Kagome groaned and turned away from the annoying alarm clock that woke her from her peaceful sleep *damn clock.shut up!!!* she flung her arm over and knocked the clock off of the bed stand. "peace at last."  
  
"NEI-CHAN!!!!!!!! WAKEY-WAKEY!!!!!!!!!" Sota's voice was the last thing she wanted to hear right now. "it's the last day of school! Wake up!!!!" he cheered.  
  
"oh.whatever.just get out before I threaten you with a toaster in the bath tub."  
  
"EEP!" Sota ran out of her room quickly. He obviously believed her.  
  
Kagome got out of bed slowly. Soon it would all be over and she wouldn't have to put up with this until next fall.  
  
She slowly got dressed and brushed her hair and teeth.  
  
As Kagome ate her breakfast, Sango barged in along with her brother, Kohaku. "sorry I'm late.Kohaku refused to get up this morning." she glared menacingly at her little brother.  
  
"But I like watching Family Guy!!! I don't care if it comes on late!!!" Kohaku complained.  
  
"ugh.whatever.come on, Kagome.we're gonna be late.be good at school, Kohaku.you better be good at school today.mom warned you about playing with that Naraku kid.he's gonna get you in trouble." Sango warned.  
  
Kohaku rolled his eyes. He didn't like Naraku. Naraku was the school bully. He made Kohaku play with him, or he'd get beat up. "yeah, yeah nei-chan."  
  
As Sango and Kagome walked towards school, they met up with Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
*great,* Kagome thought *Inuyasha and Miroku are gonna bug us about that trip they wanted to take. I don't really want to go.I hardly know Inuyasha.* Kagome sighed out loud.  
  
"Hey girlies" Miroku greeted with a huge smile. Sango glared. *fool* she thought.  
  
"So.did you guys think about it? I mean, the cottage has four rooms.and four bathrooms.we'll have enough room!!!!" Inuyasha pleaded. The only reason he was asking Kagome and Sango is because most people annoyed him and he like Koga, Kikyo who used to be his girlfriend but they had their differences, and Hojo.oh how Inuyasha hate Hojo.and Koga for that matter.  
  
"I haven't really decided yet.sorry." Kagome said. She really hadn't thought about it. She didn't want to go because she had stuff to do at the shrine where she lived. Then again.going to a beach for a month is a whole lot better then chores. She would have to consult with Sango. She would only go if Sango went. She feared Miroku even though she could definitely hurt him badly.to the point where he wouldn't ask girls to "go back to his house" anymore. Kagome smirked to herself. *that could be fun.*  
  
"I want to go.c'mon, Kagome!!!!" Sango begged.  
  
"uhh." Kagome had a shocked expression on. She didn't like being put on the spot so she said the first thing that came to mind "SURE!"  
  
By this time, they had made it to school. "well.I'll see you guys at lunch!!!" Sango said and ran off to her first block class.  
  
"Yeah.see you two." Miroku casually waved and strolled off to his class. That left Inuyasha and Kagome standing in the quart yard of the school in a cloud of awkward silence.  
  
"c'mon.lets get to class, Inuyasha." Kagome said and started off to their class.  
  
"uh.Kagome...I'm glad you're coming to the cottage." Inuyasha said while scratching the back of his head. *why am I acting so nervous?!*  
  
".yeah.no prob."  
  
They walked to their first block class in silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end -o- chapter~~  
  
tori-chan- how you like?!?!?!?! I like it.and don't worry.it will get better.oh so much more better!!!!!! So much more better you'll all drown in the betternes!!! *insane laughter 


	2. jealous

Hello innocent people of earth.here is my second chapter.read it of Chach will hunt you down with his acorn powers of doom!!!!! No pressure!!!!! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: *man I hate these* I do not own Inuyasha *sniff* or company.they belong to Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.*except in my mind*  
  
o.k. 'nuf talk.reading time woot!  
  
Chapter two: jealousy  
  
Kagome sat in her seat next to Kikyo in her Japanese History class. Kagome couldn't pay attention. She was too busy thinking about Inuyasha and why he chose her to go and not Kikyo. Speaking of which.  
  
"I heard you are going to a cottage with Inuyasha for a month." she said in her snooty-ass voice. That annoyed Kagome and Kikyo new it.  
  
"Yeah.me, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha are staying there.what of it?" Kagome shot back. Kikyo was the single most annoying person in that school.  
  
"So you and Inuyasha are an item now?" Kikyo asked, being a little too nosey for her own good. Kagome glared at her.  
  
"NO! I hardly know him!!!" Kagome shrieked. Her and Inuyasha?!?!? No way!  
  
Kikyo had a suspicious look on her face. Obviously, she didn't believe it. She wasn't going to let anyone take her man.even if he did ignore her.and said he didn't like her attitude.and.and.they broke up-but that wasn't the issue right now!!!  
  
*Inuyasha should have asked me!! That low bastard.he shall pay.and I think I know how.* Kikyo snickered her evil snicker that meant doom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ It was lunch time and Kagome sat in her usual seat next to Sango and Koharu. "Hey guys!" she said cheerfully. Kagome was in a better mood now that it was lunch time. She almost forgot about Kikyo's interfering. .ALMOST.  
  
"Hello Kagome.how come you're not sitting with Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked glaring down at Kagome. She had her little flying monkey minions next to her. Her little possy was made up off Yuki, a rich Bitch with A sense of fashion that only looked good to her and Sanaka, she was new and a freshmen so of coarse she wanted to hang around some one "popular" so she would fit in. Kagome didn't like them at all.  
  
"Because I'm not.why do you care.he doesn't like you anyway!" Kagome really shouldn't have said that.  
  
Kikyo fumed. "Well.have a good lunch, Kagome-chan." as Kikyo turned away, she added in a whisper "while you still can." (DON DON DONNNNNNN   
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. he's ok

Why hello again.this is my third chapter!!! Woot! Oh I want to apologize for my other story Boxers or Briefs.it kinda got messed up when I put it on fanfiction.net. but read it anyway!!! It's very funny!!! If you hate Kikyo/Naraku..you'll love it even more!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha-gumi they are owned by Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.but I like to pretend!!! *starry eyes* .none of you ever saw that. *zooms away*  
  
Chapter three: he's o.k.  
  
Kagome lazily dropped her backpack by the coffee table and plopped self on the couch. Today was really odd for her. Kikyo was suddenly taking an interest with her that she didn't like one bit. She just wanted to relax and forget about everything.  
  
"NEICHAN!!!!!!" Kagome fell off the couch from the shriek.  
  
"what?!?!?"  
  
"phone for you!" Sota handed the now aggravated Kagome the phone. She glared at him and he scuttled away. "eep!"  
  
"moshi moshi" she answered with a voice that sounded like it could kill.  
  
"uhhh.he-hey, Kagome-chan.its Sango.what's up?" Sango said nervously. *was it something I said cause I didn't say anything yet.*  
  
"oh.hey Sango.I'm just pissed off at my brother." Kagome sank into the couch. She didn't mean to sound all angry to Sango but she was glad it was Sango and not someone else who wouldn't understand. Kagome had mad fits that just came out of nowhere.or she was PMSing.  
  
"ooh.I see.well Inuyasha and Miroku want us to meet them at the park this Saturday so we can figure out who's going to drive all of us and other crap like that." Sango said casually.  
  
".oh.sure.why not?" Kagome yawned then remembered something. "Sango.do you think Inuyasha is a nice guy? I mean, you've known him longer than I have." Kagome said in a sheepish voice.  
  
"nani? Yes.he's really nice.why?" Sango questioned then realized something "gasp! You like him don't you?!" she squealed.  
  
"N-NO!!! I hardly know him.I just don't want to spend a month with an annoying guy.I mean he did go out with Kikyo."  
  
"true that." Sango nodded even though she knew Kagome couldn't see. "he can be annoying though.or at least to you he probably will be.I know how antsy you are." Sango whispered that last part.Kagome would get mad.  
  
"oh.o.k."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~next day~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango walked Kohaku to Kagome's house like she did every morning. But Sango thought Kohaku looked a little paranoid. He kept glancing around. (T_T;)  
  
"are you o.k. Kohaku? You look scared." Sango asked with some concern. "yeah.just uh.yeah I'm o.k." he nodded while he said that which made Sango inch away.  
  
"are you afraid of some one.like NARAKU?! I told you not to play with him or any of his friends.I don't care if Kaana or Kagura are nice to you!!! They're Naraku's sisters!" Sango scolded waving her index finger in his face.  
  
"but Kaana and Kagura are nice.they don't boss me around.in fact.Kaana doesn't really talk." Kohaku looked at the ground with a thoughtful look on his face. "I-I.don't think I've ever heard her talk.ever."  
  
By this time they were at Kagome's house. "o.k., Kohaku remember what I said.you'll thank me for this." Sango patted him on the head and he nodded and ran upstairs to play with Sota before they had to go to school.  
  
"Well.are we off?" Kagome asked picking up her backpack and walked to the door with Sango.  
  
"hey look.it's Inuyasha and Miroku! HEY GUYS!!!" Sango waved her hand in the air to get they're attention. Kagome sweat dropped.  
  
"hey Sango.how are you girlies doing today?" Miroku greeted with his usual smile. The girls just sighed.  
  
"so you guys are definitely staying at the cottage?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yep! Can't wait!" Sango said cheerfully and Kagome smiled.  
  
"cool.about Kikyo, just ignore her.she cant help herself.yes, she's a natural bitch." that made everyone giggle. Inuyasha didn't seem that bad. He had a good sense of humor.and she liked how he made fun of Kikyo. She liked that part the most. (heh) and he wasn't bad looking either. Actually, now that she thought about it.he was very cute.*gasp! Did I just think that!?!? I hardly know the guy!! Well.I could get to know him a little better at the cottage.GYAH! What am I saying?!?!?! O.k. he's really hot.* Kagome snapped out of it when she noticed they were walking off towards school.  
  
"W-Wait for me!!!!" Kagome shouted and Inuyasha looked back at her with a smirk which made Kagome blush.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end -o- chapter  
  
everyone one (inu+kag fans) rest assured.inuyasha and kagome get together and their relationship goes up hill in the next chapter.or maybe it wont.maybe Kikyo will get in the way like she ALWAYS DOES!! *twitch* .I like messing with your mind. XD  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!! ^_^ 


	4. road trip part1

CHAPTER 4!!!!! IM EXCITED ARENT YOU?!?!?!?!!?!? Oh I want to thank Sakura and Norma for reviewing my fanfic so far...ARIGATOU!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: *hint.it's the same as the first 3*  
  
Chapter 4: road trip!!!(part 1)  
  
Kagome rang the door bell to Sango's house. They were going to walk to Miroku's house from there and he would pick up Inuyasha and then they would be off to the beach. *I shouldn't of brought so much stuff.my suitcase is heavy.* Kagome thought to herself as she waited.which was a long time. *maybe she left without me.* she rang the door bell again.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." Sango's older brother answered. "oh.hey Kagome- chan.Sango's almost ready." he was taller than Kagome and had short, messy, dark brown hair. Very handsome but Kagome wasn't really interested in anyone.yet. There was a small chance that Inuyasha was a choice for her but...NO! She hardly knew the guy! A very .o.k. guy. a very cute.funny.o.k. maybe hot guy.  
  
Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by Sango. "Kagome.I.need some.help here!!!!" Sango said from the top of the staircase. She had a huge suitcase that she was dragging behind her. "I don't think I can carry this thing down the stairs..."  
  
"o-oh! O.k." Kagome said scrambling up the stairs when Sango's hand slipped and the overly packed suitcase flew down the stairs, hit Kagome who was then knocked unconscious and then hit Sango's older brother.  
  
"i-itai.@_@" Kagome managed to say at the bottom of the stairs before slipping back into unconsciousness.  
  
"Ka-Kagome!!!" Sango cried out "GOMEN NE!!!!" she slid down the handle bar for the stair then tripped on her brother who was trapped under the huge suitcase and flew towards the door if it wasn't for Kagome. "Itai-ugh"  
  
Kohaku entered room drinking a Capri Sun.saw the situation.turned and walked out again. "I'm surrounded."he muttered.  
  
~~~~~~~Miroku's house~~~~~  
  
"Moshi Moshi?" Miroku said, answering the phone.  
  
"Miroku.are the girls there yet?" Inuyasha demanded. they were suppose to pick him up 20 minutes ago but have failed to do so.  
  
"No.I'm getting worried too. I'll call them and-"but he was cut off by Inuyasha and his impatient-ness (I don't know.new word everyone!!!^-^;;;)  
  
"just pick me up and we'll both go over to Sango's house."  
  
~~~~~Sango's house~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha knocked on the door for a good 5 minutes before just turning the door knob and strolling in. There, they saw Kagome, Sango, and Shuut (Sango's older brother) lying no the floor.  
  
"Kagome?!" Inuyasha didn't notice how worried he sounded for some one he didn't know.  
  
*is she something to him?* Miroku thought as he went to go see if they were alright.  
  
~~~~~~~15 minutes lata~~~~~  
  
Kagome sat in one of the window seats in Miroku's car. It was embarrassing to e found unconscious because they were hit down by a suitcase.  
  
"o.k., Miroku.can we go now?" Inuyasha insisted. He wanted just to get there fast so they could hang out by the beach before sundown.  
  
They drove for about 3minutes until Sango noticed a slight mistake in Miroku's directions. "uhh.Miroku.you missed the turn right there." just as Sango said that, Miroku drove right past the exit that led to the highway they needed to be on.  
  
"GOD DAMMIT, SANGO!!!" Miroku cursed. "You could have told me that a little sooner!!!"  
  
Inuyasha chuckled. *they look cute together. Sango and Miroku should definitely go out.*Inuyasha said to himself with an agreeing nod. He glanced at Kagome who was reading one of her manga. "What manga is that?" Inuyasha asked leaning over a bit.  
  
"oh.its Marmalade Boy." Kagome said blushing at their closeness. "it's a shoujo comic."  
  
"oh.cool.so what's it about?" Inuyasha asked trying to get interested in the girl comic book that was probably about a girl that all the guys liked and she had to pick between two really cute guys.drama.drama.drama.hot girls.*heh*  
  
But as Kagome explained it, Inuyasha found himself liking that one character, Yuu. He had spunk and the comic was pretty funny too. Inuyasha had scooted over to the middle seat in the back so he could read it easier.  
  
Sango glanced back a few times and giggles at the site of Inuyasha and Kagome reading a manga together and chatting about it after every other page. She tapped Miroku on the shoulder and they both stared back at Inuyasha and Kagome before Miroku almost ran into another car.  
  
"Miroku!! Watch where you're going!!!" Inuyasha scolded. "You're gonna kill us!!"  
  
Sango just sighed. *30 minutes on the road and we already almost died.* she sweat dropped.  
  
*Jesus, Miroku.watch it! You wanna die before you can get at least to first base with Sango!!* Miroku scolded himself. *HEY! I have to gone to first base with Sango!* Miroku shot back at himself. *oh yeah?! When?!* Miroku thought for a second. *that one time.when.I was.when.oh.that was a dream.* Miroku sweat dropped. *HA! You loser! * Miroku taunted to himself. *oh, shut up! I'll get to first base with Sango and maybe past it this vacation!* Miroku betted to HIMSELF (( T.T;;). *fine.20 bucks you cant!*  
  
Meanwhile Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha stared at Miroku making funny faces. "Is he trying to entertain us?" Kagome asked with a huge sweat drop rolling down her head.  
  
"lets hope so, Kagome-chan." Sango said nervously.  
  
Inuyasha used this time to read a little more of Marmalade Boy before Kagome saw him and laughed her head off. Which she did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour had passed sense they left. *only 3 more hours to go.* Inuyasha thought to himself. *and why is it so damn quiet?!*  
  
The silence was then broken by Inuyasha's stomach. "heh.wh-who's hungry?" he asked nervously.  
  
They decided to stop at a fast food restraunt for a quick meal.  
  
"this food sucks.its all greasy and crap." Sango complained. "why couldn't we stop by some place with actual food and none of this deep fried shit and worm meat on a bun?"  
  
Everyone just stared at Sango with wide eyes. She didn't care.she was too busy going off about how food sucks and something about worm shit.  
  
"Sango gets angry when she's hungry." Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ears. It gave him the chills but he liked it.  
  
"Sango.honey.calm down.you know what hunger does to you." Miroku inched closer to her, keeping some distance and for safety measures, he had a french-fry just incase she lost it again.food is her weakness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were kicked out of the restraunt shortly after for disturbing the peace and sickening the other people who were dinning there.  
  
"That's o.k. the food sucked anyway!" Kagome said trying to cheer the very embarrassed Sango.  
  
"Yeah.*sigh* I'm sorry though.what are we gonna eat now?" Sango asked. Everyone thought for a second.  
  
"I have some ramen in my backpack.I brought it just in case.*I know how Sango gets*" Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
"REALLY?! AL RIGHT KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha cheered. Ramen was his favorite. How did she know?  
  
She dug through her bag and brought out 4 cups of instant ramen. "Here you go!" she gave everyone a cup. When they got them, they just stared at the cups for a long moment.  
  
"Kagome-chan.how are we supposed to eat them?" Sango asked tapping her foot and crossing her arms.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped. "oh yeah.uhhh" she forgot about the whole water, boiling thing. *whoops* everyone sweat dropped and Inuyasha dropped down to his knees  
  
"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end -o- chapter~~~  
  
yes.well.that would suck, wouldn't it? *all nod thoughtfully*  
  
oh well........................................REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. road trip part 2

Chapter five.woohoo...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Marmalade Boy, or Ramen noodles inc. (ne? ^-^;;) so.READ!!! *insane laughter*  
  
Chapter 5: road trip!!!(part 2)  
  
Luckily, Kagome had brought sandwiches so they didn't starve completely. Inuyasha was disappointed for being deprived of his beloved ramen noodles. He sulked in the back seat of the car. Occasionally moaning to show how bored, mad at not having boiling water, and for being stuck in a car for hours! He just wanted to get to the beach and relax.  
  
*I can't wait.* he reminisced on when he was a kid, he used to visit his grandparents there and spend hours on the beach, making sandcastles, boogie-boarding, swimming, scaring random little girls with his trusted shark-fin hat.*those were the good old days.*  
  
Inuyasha was snapped out of his daydream by a light pressure on his right shoulder. It was Kagome.  
  
He stared at her in shock for a few moments. He felt his face get hot with blush and quickly made sure Sango and Miroku weren't looking.  
  
Kagome made a small, happy, coo noise and shifted a little. *well.* Inuyasha thought to himself *this is a tad bit awkward.she does look so calm and peaceful right there, though. (awww^//_//^)*  
  
Inuyasha gently lay his head on hers and soon fell asleep as well.  
  
"Pst.Miroku.look at that." Sango nudged Miroku's shoulder. He adjusted the hand mirror to see into the back seat with out the risk of getting into a car accident and have Sango scold him again.  
  
"awe.cute.Sango.when's the next exit coming up?" Miroku asked not really caring about the two in the back.  
  
"uh.right here."Sango said right as they pasted it. "YOU MISSED ANOTHER ONE!!!" Sango screeched.  
  
"WHAT?! You were the one who told me right before the exit came up.for the SECOND TIME!!" Miroku shot back making a U-turn on the almost deserted high way. *why is it so deserted anyway.it's the beginning of summer vacation and no one is heading to the beach.odd*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~meanwhile back in Tokyo~~~  
  
"I know.why don't we go to the beach for our family vacation?"  
  
"well, that sounds fine."  
  
"YAY!!! BEACH TIME!!"  
  
"so what beach?"  
  
"hmmm" Kikyo looked at the map and remembered the beach Inuyasha had mentioned going to before school was out. "that one"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~About an half hour later~~~  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open as she came back into consciousness. She felt a heavy weight on her head and a soft yet hard under her head. It was Inuyasha. She gasped and quickly squeezed her head out and his head fell on her again.  
  
*god.can he sleep?* Kagome's expression turned from embarrassed to a gaze. *he looks to let so peaceful.and really, really CUTE!!!* Kagome bit her fist so she wouldn't let out a little yelp from Inuyasha's puppy-like cuteness.  
  
"oh.Kagome, you're awake.we're almost there. Wake up Inuyasha and tell him.I'm sure he wants to be awake for when we get there." Sango said then scolded at Miroku for not keeping his eyes on the road.  
  
Kagome hesitated. It would be kind of awkward for her to wake him up when he was practically using for a pillow. *and he looks so cute there.I don't want to wake him.* she blushed then nudged him. "hey." she whispered. "Inuyasha, wake up. we're almost there."  
  
Inuyasha moaned "but I don't wanna.come back in 5 minutes." he then yawned and wrapped his arms around Kagome's arm.  
  
"uhh.heh.Inuyasha.wake up.this is embarrassing." Kagome said through the side of her mouth, making sure Miroku and Sango didn't see or notice. "No ramen if you doing wake up." *that would wake him up*  
  
"HUH?!" Inuyasha jerked his head up "RAMEN?! WHERE?!?! I'M HUNGRY!!!!" he then looked around and noticed he was in the car still and that they didn't have boiling water.then he noticed the closeness of himself and Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha.you sleep so peacefully!!!" Kagome joked and stuck out her tongue.  
  
Inuyasha blushed and quickly scooted away from Kagome and looked out the window. "Are we close yet, Miroku? Or how many exits have you missed?" Inuyasha mocked.  
  
"HEY! I only missed two!" Miroku shot back, not looking back at Inuyasha in fear of Sango and her wrath.  
  
"actually.three while you two were all snuggly back there."Sango corrected making fun of everyone a the same time. (oh.she's good ^_~)  
  
"." Miroku had a pissed look on his face now and Inuyasha and Kagome almost died from all the blood rushing to their heads. "HA!" Miroku yelled out breaking the silence as he turned into the right exit for once.  
  
"1 for Miroku, 3 for Sango.sorry buddy." Inuyasha chuckled.  
  
"I hate you." Miroku grumbled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end -o- chapter~~~  
  
HEE! 5 chapters.and I'm sick today so I'm sure chapters 6 and possibly 7 will be out soon!! I type fast.I'm a freak of nature!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _O;;;  
  
REVIEW AND I WILL REWARD YOU WITH MORE OF THE STORY!!!! 


	6. beach bum

chapter 6!!! Wow.I'm just loving this.(god that sounded weird.)I promise I will never say that again.  
  
Disclaimer: (yeah, yeah, yeah.we know!!) eep! Fine!!  
  
News: for you inuyasha fans who watch it on adult swim.I heard that they are movie inuyasha to Saturday night (yeah! I don't have to stay up late any more.booo...i have to wait until Saturday._O;;) BUT! Not a problem.they're showing 54 NEW EPISODES!!!!!! And I think they are showing them two times in a row so like an hour of inuyasha every Saturday night.11:30!!!! After rurouni kenshin.if they keep kenshin on.but that would be cool wouldn't it?!?!?!? You watch kenshin.then OUA LA! Inuyasha's on."oh look at that, dear.our two favorite shows on right after each other? That cartoon network.they're too much, aren't they? *chuckle*"  
  
o.k. 'nuf said. Inuyasha time.  
  
Chapter 6: beach bums!!!!  
  
Unfortunately for Inuyasha, they got to the cottage at around 11 o'clock at night. And everyone was so tired and sick of each other all ready to even go crab chasing (god that's fun.you all should try it some time!! ^_~) so now they all went to their own rooms and pretty much made themselves at home.  
  
"God.Miroku, if you weren't so bad at taking directions.we could be on the beach right now Not all mad at each other." Inuyasha glared at Miroku as they walked to the kitchen to get some food.  
  
Inuyasha walked right to the sink and filled a cup of ramen and put it in the microwave. "finally.sweet salvation." Inuyasha pretended to wipe a tear away from his eye and everything became dark except for one spot light that fell upon Inuyasha. "ode.to ramen-" he began but was cut off by Miroku who flipped the lights on and muttered "drama queen."  
  
~~~~~~~~meanwhile~~~  
  
The girls helped each other unpack. Right now, they were unpacking Kagome's stuff.  
  
"Kagome.are you and Inuyasha an item yet?" Sango asked out of now where, this caught Kagome off guard.  
  
"Na-nandai tou!?" Kagome stuttered. "I hardly know him, Sango!!!" Kagome could feel her cheeks burn. *oh great.I'm blushing.now a whole scene is going to happen.she's gonna tell me I'm blushing; I'll deny it; she won't leave me alone until I tell her the truth; then I'll be screwed and-* Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts by Miroku who poked his head in.  
  
"heh.hiya girlies.Kagome.uh.can you come into the kitchen real quick?" Miroku asked with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Kagome.I." Inuyasha started. Kagome could feel her heart race and her cheeks began to blush.  
  
"Yeah? Wh-what is it?" Kagome gulped.  
  
"I.I-I can't MAKE THE RAMEN!!! HELP MEEE!!!" Inuyasha whimpered. Kagome just stood there.and stood there.and stood there.with a growing sweat drop on her head.  
  
"Inuyasha.you're a dumbass." Kagome muttered and made it for him in half the time it took him to ruin his.  
  
"heh." Inuyasha sweat dropped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the next day~~~~  
  
"YEAH! BEACH TIME!!!!!" Inuyasha was already in his red swim trunks, goggles, and surf board. "HURRY I WANT TO GO AND HAVE FUN!!!!"  
  
"ugh.Inuyasha, I just woke up.we have the rest of the day.give us a break." Miroku moaned. He sat at the breakfast nook with his "I'm #1 hot guy" coffee cup.  
  
"yeah, Inuyasha.why don't you go on with out us and we'll catch up." Sango suggested. She was in a tang top that had a "Happy Bunny" on it that said "fzuckit" on it and baggy pajama pants.  
  
"I'll go with you, Inuyasha!!" Kagome called out and skipped into the living room. "I love swimming!! Let's GO!!" Kagome shouted and grabbed Inuyasha's hand stomped out of the cottage.  
  
Miroku and Sango just looked at each other and went back to doing what they were doing before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~on the beach~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha!!! Here's a good one!!!" Kagome called out as a huge wave crashed towards them. Inuyasha started paddling towards the shore and so did Kagome. The wave hit them and Inuyasha hoped on his surf board and Kagome rode the wave on her boogie-board.  
  
"WWWOOOOO!!!!" Kagome cheered as the wave took her all the way to shore.  
  
"Huh?" a boy looked over in the direction from where he heard a shout. He spotted Kagome. "Hm? She's a hot one." Koga muttered to himself.  
  
"Huh? You say something, Koga-kun?" a girl who was sun bathing next to him on the towel asked lazily looking over the rim of her sunglasses.  
  
"Look at her, Ame.she looks like she would be the one for me, ne?" Koga said gazing at her.  
  
"Yeah.whatever." Ame sat up and looked at Kagome also. "She's cute.but I think she's taken.sorry dude." Ame put her sunglasses on and casually began sun bathing. It wasn't new news to her. Koga was always looking out for a girl but he always picked out the ones with boy friends all ready. It was his karma.what can she say? *poor fool.*  
  
"I think I'm gonna go talk to her anyway." Koga said with great determination (T_T;;). He got up and strolled over to Kagome who was sitting in the shallow watching Inuyasha surf.  
  
"Ahem.excuse me." Koga said standing behind Kagome.  
  
"Oh?! Yes?" She asked looking up at him. "Can I help you?"  
  
"yea-yeah.uh.would you like a drink?" Koga asked with blush appearing on his cheeks.  
  
"are you hitting on me?" Kagome asked with a bored look.  
  
Koga was taken aback "uh.ye-yeah.well.o.k. I am!" Koga said with determination. "don't tell me you're taken!"  
  
"I.uh.I am sort of seeing some one.sorta." Kagome said with a light blush appearing on her cheeks as well.  
  
"don't tell me.that guy with the long black hair?" he asked with a disgusted voice. "what's he got that I don't?" Koga insisted.  
  
"well.first off." Kagome stood up and looked Koga straight in the eye. "I don't even know you, and Inuyasha's way nicer then you'll ever be! You don't go around looking for someone to like you! And you sure as hell don't make them be your girlfriend and you don't take them away from their boyfriends!"  
  
"So.you really are going out with this lame excuse for a surfer.?" Koga said with a thoughtful look.  
  
".Ye-Yeah.I am!" Kagome blushed. *what am I talking about?! I hardly know him.I mean.he's nice and all but we're just starting to become friends and all.ugh. Kagome, what have you gotten yourself into now?* Kagome scolded herself one last time before she heard Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey! Kagome! Who's that?" Inuyasha asked strolling up to them. Kagome blushed. *he looks really hot right there.*  
  
"So.you're Inu-trasha (V.V;)." Koga said while cocking his head.  
  
"Yeah.and it's Inuyasha, you beach bum." Inuyasha shot back. Kagome sweat dropped. *nice one.sigh*  
  
"Who you calling a beach bum, you beach bum!?" Koga shot back. *he must of ran out of things to call Inuyasha.sigh* Kagome thought again.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?! you.BEACH BUM!!" Inuyasha shot back. *I guess he did too.sigh.*  
  
"OH! I'm so scared!!" Koga yelled sarcastically.  
  
"You should be, you wimpy wolf!" Inuyasha yelled. *wimpy wolf? Where'd I get that from?* "Why don't you leave before things get messy, Wimpy wolf!!!" Inuyasha yelled again. He just wanted Koga to leave him and Kagome alone so they could get back to having fun.  
  
"Fine.c'mon, Kagome." Koga wrapped his arm around Kagome's waste. Kagome was now in a horrified state and Inuyasha was about to kill him.  
  
"GETCHER HANDS OFFA MEE!!!" Kagome screamed and slapped Koga hard on the face.  
  
"HA! Serves you right, wimpy wolf!" with that, Kagome and Inuyasha ran away to where Miroku and Sango were setting up a towel.  
  
A red-faced Koga walked back to where Ame was still sun bathing. "stupid mutt-face." He muttered to himself.  
  
"Didn't go well, I see." Ame said with out moving. "Well.serves you right.I told you she was probably taken but did you listen? NOOOOO!" Ame scolded while sitting up to look Koga in the eye. "why don't you try and find someone single for a change?"  
  
"hmph.." Koga turned away. ".go ahead.laugh at me like you always do."  
  
Koga waited for a moment but didn't hear that oh so familiar laugh that he always heard when he screwed up. But he didn't hear it. He looked back and saw Ame with a sad look on her face. He leaned in. "daijoobu? He said in a low voice. "ne?"  
  
Ame smirked and burst into laughter right in his face. "BAKA!!!! HHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"  
  
"ugh.shut up Ame." Koga threw a shell at her so she'd stop. "Fool."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sango-chan!!! Over here!!!" Kagome called out and Sango hit the beach ball over to her. She then hit it to Inuyasha who hit it to Miroku who got hit by it.  
  
"Miroku.looking at Sango's waist again? When will you learn.?" Inuyasha mocked then cracked up laughing along with Kagome. Sango, on the hand was not amused. She picked up the ball and spiked it as hard as she could at Miroku's "fat" head knocking him down. "PERV!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end -o- chapter~~~  
  
whew.that was a long one.but I had fun writing it.yeah.good times.good times.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. It's you!

Chapter 7!! This is my 3rd chapter today.I like writing!!! ^_^ (fwee)  
  
SO! You know the disclaimer.in fact the only characters I own are Sanaka and Ame.so yeah.  
  
Chapter seven: It's you?!  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku sat on the towel and watched the sun set. They had had a great time at the beach today and Kagome was so happy the Inuyasha had stood up for her to the Koga guy. Well.he sort of did. (^_^;;)  
  
Inuyasha glanced at Kagome. The sun set colors made the atmosphere of the beach extremely romantic and made Kagome look beautiful. *damn.* Inuyasha cursed himself. He didn't know why but he was mad at himself for not being more friendly with Kagome then he already was (no.you perverts.T_T;;)  
  
"Inuyasha? Is that you?" a voice was heard from behind them. Inuyasha whirled around *oh.god, don't let it be.DAMN IT!!!*  
  
There stood a tall guy and what seemed to be his girlfriend. He had long, silver hair, golden eyes and long, blue trunks. The girl was a little shorter than him she had long, dark, dark brown hair with one part put in a pony tail at the site. She was wearing a flowery two peace.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha barked up at the guy.  
  
"Is that anyway to greet your brother?" Sesshomaru mocked back.  
  
"BR-BROTHER?!?" Kagome almost fainted. Everyone ignored her.  
  
"Inuyasha, who are your little friends?" the girl asked with a cute smile.  
  
"ugh.guys this is my brother Sesshomaru and his girlfriend Rin." Inuyasha sighed and introduced them to everyone.  
  
"hey." they all said in unison.  
  
"well.it seems you're staying at our grandfather's cottage.well, good luck." Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome who was sitting next to Inuyasha and winked.  
  
*what the.what was that for?* Kagome thought. She didn't like him. He gave her the creeps and she couldn't understand how anyone would like him.that poor, poor girl.  
  
"wow, Inuyasha! That was YOUR brother?" Sango said snapping Kagome out of her thoughts. "he was hot."  
  
Everyone fell over. Miroku was now in a state of pure shock.pure hell for that matter. His Sango was slipping away. His Sango had found another.His Sang-  
  
"Miroku, wipe off that stupid look on your face.it's embarrassing.I'm not in love with guy so don't get your balls all in a bunch." (BURN!! _ that was gross though.-_-;;) Sango said after knocking Miroku to the ground.  
  
"aha.calm down Sango." Kagome said with a big sweat drop rolling down her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end -o- chapter~~~  
  
sorry it was so short.deal with it.I'm tired !!! (sobs)  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	8. You can never get away

Chapter 8!!!! Holy crap!!! I've written 4 chapters today.I hope you all are happy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except Ame and Sanaka.or do I?!?! *DON DON DONNNNN* (it isn't. T_T;;;) fine.sheesh.  
  
Onto chapter 8!!!  
  
Chapter 8: You can never get away  
  
Kagome woke up to the sound of a knock on the door. Inuyasha answered it before she could walk into the living room. She poked her head around the corner to see who it was. She wasn't nosy, per say.she was just.curious.  
  
"Inuyasha!!! How are you?! Did you miss me?!" Kagome was shocked at the person at the door who flew herself into Inuyasha's arms.  
  
"What are you doing here, Kikyo?" Inuyasha said. *why the hell is she here?* Inuyasha thought to himself but hugged her back.  
  
*WHY IS HE HUGGING HER?!?!?!* Kagome boomed with anger. *she better get her hands off of him or.or I'll.I'll.ARGH!* Was Kagome jealous? Hell yeah she was.She was just getting to know him and get close to him and then the mistress of hell shows up and screws with Kagome's plans.*God dammit! Stupid Kikyo.she ruins everything.*  
  
"Oh.why hello Kagome.oh that's right, you're staying here with my Inuyasha aren't you?" Kikyo said inviting herself in.  
  
*the nerve.ooo.she'll get hers.yeah.I'm staying with YOUR Inuyasha.you got something to say about it, bitch!?! And he's not yours! He's no ones! You selfish peace of Beverly Hills crap!* Kagome wished she could say that to Kikyo's face. She wasn't scared of Kikyo.Kagome slapped Koga ho was pretty buff, she just didn't want to hurt Inuyasha's feelings. She had a feeling Inuyasha and Kikyo still had something. No matter how much Kagome hated it.she knew they were still something to each other.  
  
"Uh.can I help you with something, Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked. *sigh.she never changes.*  
  
"I just want to spend some time with you, Inuyasha.can't I do that?" Kikyo gave a little pout and batted her eyes, making Kagome sick to her stomach.  
  
"Well.I guess." Inuyasha sweat dropped.  
  
Kagome couldn't take it anymore. "well.I'm going swimming." Kagome walked into her room leaving Inuyasha feeling awkward about being alone with Kikyo.  
  
"Bye, Inuyasha.have fun." Kagome said as she walked out of the cottage giving them both death glares. She was disappointed with both of them, especially Inuyasha.  
  
"W-wait.I'll come too! I want to go surfing!! Kagome!!" Inuyasha called out but she didn't hear.  
  
"Sigh.well.uhhh.Kikyo.if you don't mind.I'm going to go surfing.you can see yourself out?" Inuyasha said with a big grin.  
  
This left Kikyo in complete shock. *he would rather be with that little girl than with some one sophisticated like me?! Well.I won't put up with this.its war, Kagome.* Kikyo gave a wicked grin as Inuyasha raced outside with his surf board.  
  
"OH! Inuyasha!!" Inuyasha turned around and Kikyo ran up to him. "I was wondering if you could teach me how to surf?" Kikyo batted her eyes and gave him her most sweet girl looks ever.  
  
"Sigh.sure.c'mon Kikyo."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~meanwhile~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Koga-kun.there's that girl and she's not with that Inuyasha guy." Ame said as she waxed her wave board.  
  
Koga looked towards the ocean and saw Kagome boogie-boarding by herself. "Hm.she is.should I go talk to her?" He asked, and then looked back at Ame who was giving him a tired look.  
  
"Sure.why not? He could be near by, though.or she could slap you again." Ame chuckled at that last part. "That was fun to watch.heh" she added then went back to waxing her wave board.  
  
"Shut up, you.I don't see you with a boyfriend!" Koga shot back. He looked back at Kagome and missed the hurt look that showed its self for a split second on Ame's face.  
  
"Yeah.I don't but I do have a really crush." she whispered.  
  
"You say something, Ame?" Koga said not looking back at her.  
  
"No.just thinking out loud.that's all." Ame said as she got up with her wave board and headed for the shore.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey.excuse me." Kagome turned away from her boogie board to see who called out to her. It was a girl her age with shoulder length, dirty blonde hair. "Are you and that guy going out?" she asked which caught Kagome off guard.  
  
"Who, Inuyasha?" Kagome stuttered.  
  
"Sure.Inuyasha." the girl said.  
  
"Well.sort of.its not for sure.uhhh." Kagome blushed.  
  
"You're not but you told my friend you were? You really hurt his feelings, you know." She said to Kagome with a hurt look on her face.  
  
"Uh.well.I.uhhh" Kagome stuttered.  
  
"You really shouldn't of.you don't know how stupid my friend is.he wont leave you alone until he has you." And with that, she walked away leaving Kagome all by herself standing in the water.  
  
Kagome was about to go back boogie-boarding after she thought a little about what that girl said when she saw something she could have lived just happily without. Inuyasha was helping Kikyo onto his surfboard and showing her how to paddle and catch a good wave. The nerve of her.The nerve of him!!!  
  
Kagome felt her eyes watering up. She sniffed them back in and stomped back up to the cottage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end -o- chapter~~~ oh my.I'm so evil.bringing Kikyo back into the picture.but you know, its just not a story with out the jealous ex- girlfriend.yeah.so.anyway.REVIEW!!!! ONEGAI!!!! _;;; 


	9. baby sitting

Hello every one.my ninth chapter.whoa.time flies.oh and Kikyo won't have her way people.I hate her as much as most of you do so she will definitely not get Inuyasha. I'm too big of an Inu+Kag fan for that to happen.oh and I'm sorry Kikyo fans if I offend you guys but I hate Kikyo.I really do so yeah. (little group of about 3 of Kikyo fans: THANK YOU!!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them except Ame and Sanaka.so you know the drill.  
  
Chapter 9: Baby sitting  
  
Kagome stomped through the cottage door scaring Miroku making him spill his Pepsi all over himself and Sango.  
  
"Miroku." Sango said in a dangerous voice, twitching.  
  
Kagome threw her boogie board on the floor of her room and flung herself on her bed and screamed as hard as she could into her pillow. *DAMN YOU, KIKYO!!!! YOU HAD YOUR TURN AND RUINED IT!!!!*  
  
Sango walked in and sat down on the bed next to Kagome. "What's wrong, Kag?" Sango asked worriedly.  
  
"You want to know what's wrong?! Kikyo's what's wrong!! She like followed us here or something and now she keeps hanging around Inuyasha like a fly to a horses ass!!! (I like that one.^-^)" Kagome screamed. She could feel the tears coming back. She was so disappointed. she liked Inuyasha a lot and just when they were getting to know each other a little better, Kikyo comes and screws with their lives.  
  
"So, Inuyasha isn't acting like he doesn't want to be with her?" Sango asked with her head titled a little.  
  
"YEAH! He was helping her surf!!! What the hell's up with that?!?!!?" Kagome sobbed. She couldn't hold them back any more. The tears came and she couldn't stop it.  
  
Sango was now angry. "That friggin' jerk.how dare he treat my friend like that.well.I'm not putting up with this!" Sango said stomping out of the room leaving a very confussled Kagome (like my word? Me too^-^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~like 5 minutes later~~~~  
  
Kagome heard a knock on the door. She got off of her bed and walked into the hall. "Miroku, you gonna get that?" Kagome called out into the living room. There was no response. She heard the knock again.  
  
Kagome walked into the living room and found Miroku dead asleep on the couch. One foot over the part where you put you're back, one arm hung over the edge and touching the floor, mouth wide open. Kagome had to hold her laughter back.  
  
"oh.that's attractive."Kagome joked.  
  
She opened the door, finally, and didn't see anyone right away.  
  
"HEY! Down here!!" a little voice rang out and Kagome quickly looked down. It was a boy with big, aqua green eyes and orangish (- _-;;) hair.  
  
"ne?!" Was the only thing Kagome could get out. What the hell was this little kid doing here?  
  
"Is Inuyasha here?" he asked with his cute little voice.  
  
"n-no.not right now.what do you want, little boy?" Kagome asked banding down to go eye to eye with the cute little boy.  
  
"Oh, I see." He pushed himself past Kagome and walked right into the cottage. "hmmm.he's going to be mad when he finds out." He said to no body in particular.  
  
"What are you doing? How do you know Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a confused face.  
  
"hm? Oh.you don't know, do you?" He began. "I'm Shippo. Inuyasha's my cousin and I have to stay here with him because my parents are going out of town and Sesshomaru says I'll cramp his style." Shippo walked around the living room and nudged Miroku's hand with his foot then began again. "so I'm here to stay with Inuyasha!" He finished with a toothy smile.  
  
*wow.that was so cute!! ^-^* "Oh.o.k. well I'll tell Inuyasha when he gets back!" Kagome said with a sweet smile.  
  
"Will you take me to the beach.I'm not suppose to go by myself?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Well." Kagome didn't want to back to the beach of the risk of bumping into Inuyasha with Kikyo or Koga and his friend. BUT HE WAS SO CUTE!!! How could she say no to that face?! "o.k. get your bathing suit on!"  
  
"YAY!" With that, Shippo skipped away to get ready for a day of fun.  
  
*well at least I'll have fun with this cute boy.even though I'd rather be with the other cute boy.sigh.oh well.* Kagome sighed to herself.  
  
"I'M READY KAGOME!!! LETS GO!!" Shippo giggled and skipped out, Kagome following.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~down at the beach~~~~  
  
Kagome and Shippo had made 5 sandcastles, 3 holes, 6 tunnels and 2 mini pools.  
  
"Wow, Shippo! You're good at this!" Kagome said dusting some sand off. "lets go wash this sand off!" Kagome picked Shippo up and ran down to the shore.  
  
"Koga-kun, your love is down at the shore with some kid!" Ame called out to Koga who was eating a sandwich and not paying attention to anything in particular.  
  
"Kagome?!? WHERE!?" Koga frantically looked around.  
  
"over there," Ame sighed. *why do I do this to myself? I live to torture myself, don't I?*  
  
Koga got up to walk over to her when he remembered Inuyasha. *where is that mutt-face?* He looked around and couldn't find him. *hm.looks like Kagome's all alone.perfect*  
  
"Kagome!" Koga called out as he ran towards Kagome and Shippo. "hey!"  
  
Kagome looked up, sweat dropped then went back to splashing Shippo who was giggling madly.  
  
"What's up?" Koga said casually.  
  
"Nothing, just playing with Shippo, here." Kagome said not really paying attention to Koga.  
  
"Oh.well.that's nice." Koga was getting nervous. He couldn't think of anything to say to her. "Hey, um." Koga just remembered a luau that was going to be a week from now that he want to ask Kagome to go with him. "There's this luau and I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Koga asked nervously.  
  
Kagome had a blank expression. *should I go? What if Inuyasha asks me? But what if he goes with Kikyo? And what if that girl Ame gets mad at me?!* "I'll.I'll think about it, Koga.thanks for the offer!" Kagome said with a fake smile.  
  
Koga's face lit up. "REALLY?!?! CO-COOL! Uh.I'll see ya then!" he then walked back to where Ame was and Kagome just sighed and finished washing her and Shippo off.  
  
"Kagome, does he like you?" Shippo asked catching Kagome off guard.  
  
"Na-Nandai tou?!" Kagome stuttered. "I guess but I don't-"  
  
"You don't like him.you like someone else, don't you?" Shippo said.  
  
"." Kagome couldn't tell this little boy, who she just met, everything.it wouldn't hurt though.  
  
"It's o.k. you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm just a little kid anyway." Shippo said. He was very mature for his age. Kagome couldn't believe it. She liked this little kid though.he was cool with her. She had a new little friend she could trust to keep her secrets.  
  
Meanwhile, Sango made her way towards a very unsuspecting Inuyasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end -o- chapter~~~  
  
oh ho ho!!! Sango's gonna kick some Kikyo ass.or at least she should.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Sango's wrath

Kon'nichi wa!!! O.k. this is my 10th chapter!!!! ANNEVERSERY!! (party balls pops open and confetti and sparkles burst out and get into everyone's eyes. Every one runs around screaming that their eyes were bleeding. Blood every where. Good times)  
  
You know the disclaimer....so screw it! _  
  
Chapter 10: Sango's wrath  
  
Sango stomped over to Inuyasha who was in about waist high on his surf board.  
  
"hey Sango...what's up?" Inuyasha greeted with a huge smile.  
  
Sango glared which sent shivers down Inuyasha's spine. She grabbed onto Inuyasha's surf board and flipped Inuyasha off. "YOU JERK!!!" she screamed and waited for Inuyasha to surface. When he did..all hell broke loose.  
  
"What the f-"  
  
"INUYASHA!!! HOW COULD YOU?!?!" Sango screeched. "Do you know what you did to poor Kagome?!?!"  
  
Inuyasha stared at Sango with a blank expression. "..."  
  
"You were hanging out with Kikyo!! Kagome hates Kikyo and she was just getting to like you...as a friend and you go and hang out with Kikyo!?" Sango screamed in Inuyasha's face.  
  
"but-but-but..." Was the only thing Inuyasha could get out before Sango slapped him.  
  
"Kagome's in tears because of you...I hope you're happy...ass..." Sango glared and turned around to walk away when Inuyasha grabbed his arm.  
  
"I-I made her cry?" He asked with a saddened face.  
  
"Huh?" Sango was taken aback "y-yeah...yeah you did...she cried a lot...why?"  
  
"Damn..." with that, Inuyasha grabbed him surf board and swam towards shore leaving a very confused Sango.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~meanwhile~~~~~  
  
"Shippo-chan, would you like some ramen?" Kagome called from the kitchen. They had come back to the cottage for some lunch. *wow...can he build a mean sandcastle...*  
  
"YEAH!!! RAMEN!! RAMEN!!" Shippo cheered, bouncing into the kitchen. "Thank you Kagome!!!!" Shippo hugged Kagome's leg and ran into the living room to watch some TV with Miroku.  
  
"Uhhhhh...this isn't a show for kids..." Miroku said staring at Shippo who just plopped himself right next to Miroku.  
  
"Why?" Shippo asked just staring at the TV.  
  
"Because it's an adult show...are you an adult? No...so go and play with a toy...or something." Miroku said with a wavy hand motion.  
  
"...why?" Shippo asked not quite getting the point.  
  
Miroku fumed. *little bastard...* "because its for big kids and you have yet to be a big kid so amskray..."  
  
"EEEWWW!!! THEY'RE KISSING!!!!" Shippo said sticking his tongue out.  
  
"OH! Days of Our Lives...I love this show!" Kagome said sitting next to Shippo.  
  
Inuyasha walked in and set his surf board down next to the door. No one noticed him standing there. He was nervous. He didn't want to be yelled at by Kagome too...or slapped...or pushed off the board again...even though the chances of that happening in the cottage were pretty slim. (-_-;;) Inuyasha proceeded into the living and tapped on Kagome's shoulder. "Uh...can I talk to you for a second...alone?" Inuyasha asked with a sheepish voice.  
  
"...fine" Kagome huffed and got up, followed him into his room and sat on his bed. "Well? What do you want?" She asked, crossing her arms.  
  
"Kagome...I don't want you to cry...and I don't want you to hate me because we're just starting to be friends...and I'm not going out with Kikyo... I was just humoring her...she annoys the hell out of me! You know that!" Inuyasha pleaded for Kagome's forgiveness desperately.  
  
"..." Kagome just stared at Inuyasha who was now on one knee.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"OH MY!!! INUYASHA'S PURPOSING!!!!!!" Shippo screeched from the doorway. He had just walked in and saw Inuyasha on one knee looking up at Kagome.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Inuyasha "magically" appeared behind Shippo and banged him on his "fat" head.  
  
"Anyway...so do you forgive me? Please Kagome...PLEASEEEEEESSS!!!!!" Inuyasha begged.  
  
"sigh...ok I forgive you..." Kagome got up form the bed and walked out the door to watch more soap operas with Miroku.  
  
*I forgive you...I forgive you...THAS'S IT?!?!* Inuyasha huffed and walked out of the room as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end –o- chapter~~~  
  
well...that chapter was a little weird...hey...what can you do...  
  
I KNOW!! YOU COULD REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^ 


	11. advice from the elderly

Hello everyone!!! My 11th chapter...well, I've been getting a lot of reviews saying I should just kill off the Kikyo thing...well, as much as I'd love that...it's too mean. BUT! Not a problem!! I can always mentally destroy her!!!!!!!!!! *minister laughter* O;;  
  
Disclaimer: YEAH!  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
Inuyasha just pondered...and pondered...and pondered. *did she really forgive me? Why does she care if I hang out with Kikyo? Does she like me?! But we just met...What if she has someone else that asked her out and she doesn't know if she should go out with the guy because she thinks I might ask her out and she doesn't want to be in that predicament...nah...*  
  
Inuyasha was so confused. Should he seek professional help? He should...this kind of thing needs professional advice.  
  
Inuyasha got up and walked out of the cottage. Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo were definitely confused, but they didn't want to miss what Doc would do to Sammy if she found out what that little ho was doing!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~on the beach~~~~  
  
Inuyasha wandered around looking for her. *how can I miss her? I can usually just sense her. I hope she's here. It would really suck right now if she died or something...then I'd be screwed...*  
  
Inuyasha glanced back and forth looking for her. *where the hell is she?* He then spotted a huge red umbrella in the sand. *oh! There she is!* Inuyasha thought to himself in relief.  
  
He jogged up to the umbrella and sat next to her. She was an elderly (elderly...*snicker*) women.  
  
"OI! Old lady!!!" Inuyasha said rather loudly to wake her up but not cause attention to himself. "HAG!!" He tried again because she didn't seem to hear him. "Kaede!!!" *maybe she did die...*  
  
"What?!!?!" Kaede woke up with an annoying tint to her voice. "Inuyasha...you shouldn't be so loud as to wake an old lady up..." She was wearing a big brimmed hat, a T-shirt, and a long, loose skirt. (You know why I described it...T_T;).  
  
"I thought you were dead...that's all!" Inuyasha gave her a toothy grin and chuckled to himself. "hee hee hee!"  
  
"That's so cruel Inuyasha...I thank you for the compliment..." Kaede said sarcastically. "Now what is it that you want?"  
  
"I'm having some trouble...girl trouble..." Inuyasha said with a light blush.  
  
"Sigh...it's always girl trouble with you...anyway...what happened this time with Kikyo?"  
  
"Well...I invited Miroku, Sango, and this girl Kagome to stay at the cottage with me. They all came but someone I didn't want to follow me...did...and now I think Kagome's jealous of that girl even though I don't like her anymore and I just met Kagome...how could she have feelings for me already..." Inuyasha explained.  
  
"Well..." Kaede began, thinking for a little. "She probably does have feelings for you, Inuyasha...but she is confused and does not know what to do about those feelings...she probably thinks its to early for her to have feelings for you already, too. So you must find out yourself if you like her and she you..." Kaede explained. Inuyasha just sat there...with an even more confused look. "You understand, Inuyasha?"  
  
"...yeah...uh...I have to go...thanks for the advice..." Inuyasha got up and ran away, but not in the direction of the cottage.  
  
"That Inuyasha...crazy as all hell..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~meanwhile back at the cottage~~~~  
  
Kagome had fallen asleep as Miroku watched the summer special Soap Opera 12 hour Marathon.  
  
"Kagome...Kagome...Miroku...I think she fell asleep!" Shippo said crunching on some chips. "Hey, Miroku? Does Kagome love Inuyasha?" Shippo quirked.  
  
"Uhhh...probably..." Miroku said sipping on some Coke. "Hey, Kagome! Wakey, wakey! "Miroku sang nudging Kagome.  
  
"Neeh...stop..." Kagome said sleepily. She was still in between consciousness and unconsciousness. "Inu..."  
  
"What was that, Kagome?" Miroku and Shippo leaned in to listen to see if she said anything else...like "yasha"  
  
Kagome didn't say anything but she did punch Miroku subconsciously. *that's what he gets for being so damn nosy...* Shippo thought to himself with a huge sweat drop rolling down his face.  
  
"I-itai..." Miroku fainted from the power of Kagome and her freakish super human strength.  
  
"Those arms look scrawny but...DAMN!!!" Inuyasha said as he walked in through the front door. "So...Miroku even hits on helpless sleeping girls...well...I guess she's not totally helpless...but he had to learn that the hard way."  
  
At this time, Kagome had woken up and was now very embarrassed at punching Miroku and having Inuyasha and Shippo witness it. And Inuyasha...she really didn't feel like seeing him right now. She was afraid she would either get really giddy or really pissed. She had split feelings for him and it confused her so much! She didn't know whether to loathe the guy or love him.  
  
"Kagome, are you ok? You look angry." Shippo said worriedly poking his head in Kagome's face. "Kagome-chan!! Is you in love with Inuyasha?!?!?" Shippo blurted out shortening his life right there. He would now die a death of a thousand deaths...poor, poor Shippo...we knew him well.  
  
"Shi-Shippo...I don't think...uhhh...what are you talking about?!?!" Kagome's laughter was nervous. "Me, in love with Inuyasha?! That's just silly! A heh!!"  
  
"Y-Yeah! So shut up, you little bastard!" Inuyasha added but then got hit on the head by Kagome who didn't appreciate how he called Shippo (cute little innocent Shippo)  
  
"But, but!" Shippo was silenced by Miroku who put his hand in front of Shippo's mouth. He shook his head warning Shippo that he would be a very unhappy little boy if he were to speak about Inuyasha and Kagome anymore.  
  
"Why don't we go get Sango and get some dinner?" Miroku suggested to try and sooth the tension that was in the air. "I'm getting a little hungry and it is getting dark...then we could rent a movie and watch it...you know, o have fun for a change..." Miroku said with we-better-have-fun-or-I-might-get-angry-on-your-ass voice.  
  
"o-ok...sounds fun...heh" Kagome said nervously. "R-right, Inuyasha?" Kagome nudged Inuyasha.  
  
"Y-Yeah...yeah...fun..." Inuyasha said with a nervous laugh.  
  
"I'll go get Sango...you guys get ready!!!" Kagome said with a smile and ran outside and down to the beach.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end –o- chapter~~~  
  
Well...that was also a little weird...I'M HAVING WRITERS BLOCK!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!   
  
but review for the hell of it! 


	12. Kohaku's play day!

Good Day everyone...its President's Day!!! Woot! No school!! So I decided to rip myself away from my precious PlayStation 2 and write yet another chapter. O.k. I've been getting these reviews saying Kikyo should get eaten by a shark...indeed that would be very entertaining to watch but I just cant do that to the few Kikyo fans that are out there...they have feelings too just not as strong as the rest of us...and Kikyo fans are Inuyasha fans too...so...I'm just being considerate.  
  
Disclaimer: PICKLES  
  


* * *

  
Chapter twelve: Kohaku's Play Day!  
  
Kohaku woke up at about 9:00. Nothing out of the ordinary, except he woke up to a rock hitting his window. "WHAT THE HECK?!" Kohaku got up and looked out of the window. "if that rock was any bigger, it would have broken my window...who could have-oh god no..."  
  
Naraku waved up at Kohaku who was looking down at him from his window on the second floor. "Kohaku!! It's morning!!! Time to play!! You don't just have the pleasure of playing with me at school!" Naraku said with a devilish grin. "I have a paint ball gun...wanna play moving target? I need practice."  
  
Kohaku sighed. *why does this happen to me?* "do I have to? I'm still really tired..." Kohaku said lazily.  
  
"NOPE! You remember our little deal? Play with me or I hurt you...and I can do it in more ways then one...I have connections." Naraku was a firm negotiator. Kohaku sighed and promised he would be down in a second. He just had to get dressed. "YOU BETTER HURRY!!! I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG!!!" Naraku called out before Kohaku closed the door to get ready.  
  
Kohaku got dressed and went downstairs and around o the back yard and jumped the fence. There was a small woods behind Kohaku's house and that's where Naraku was waiting to pumble small balls of brightly covered paint at Kohaku's head. "Why does he pick on me?" Kohaku whispered to himself as he walked towards Naraku who was waiting there with Kanna. *Kanna is with him?!* Well... at least Kanna was there and he wasn't going to be by himself with Naraku.  
  
"O.k. Kohaku...you and Kanna run and hide and I'll look for you guys and tag you with my paint gun...who ever I tag last will get to use it next, O.k.?" Naraku said explaining the rules.  
  
*good...if I get hit last then I can shoot him with paint balls...and I can't wait to do that...* Kohaku smiled evilly to himself. "O.k." Kohaku said agreeing to the rules that would surely end Naraku's power over Kohaku. Kohaku figured that if he could have enough courage to shoot paint balls, then he could have courage o go against him and say he didn't want to hang around Naraku anymore.  
  
Kanna just nodded her head in agreement. Kohaku looked at her through the corner of his eye. *I knew she never talks...*  
  
"All right...go hide!" Naraku turned to a tree and started counting. Kohaku sprinted away while Kanna just walked into another direction.  
  
Kohaku ran and ran until his legs got sore. "I'll *pant* stop here...I ran all the way to the edge of the woods...I should be safe." Kohaku said ducking behind a tree. "He'll never catch me...heh...I knew I was smarter than that stupid bastard..." Kohaku smiled to himself.  
  
"READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!!!!" Naraku called out as loud as he could. Birds that were in a nearby tree fluttered away in panic. Naraku crept around a few seconds and then just started running in a random direction. "KOHAKU!!! I KNOW YOU'RE AROUND HERE SOME WHERE!!!" Naraku yelled as he ran.  
  
"Shit...he's gonna find me...I'm screwed..." Kohaku knew that if he were to get hit by any paint balls thrown by Naraku, its gonna hurt real bad. "He's gonna practically kill me!" Kohaku then clapped his hands over his mouth, he heard Naraku calling his name.  
  
"OOOOH KOHAKU!!!" Naraku called out as he crept around, pointing his gun at anything that moved. Suddenly everything was still. Naraku frantically looked around. "I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE!! COME OUT NOW!" Naraku yelled.  
  
Kohaku was about to make a run for it when some one put a hand on his shoulder. He was about to scream but a hand was put over his mouth to. The figure pulled Kohaku away slowly and they made a run for it out of the woods.  
  
"Kagura?!" Kohaku exclaimed. Kagura just smirked.  
  
"Yeah...I had to get you away from my brother...he's crazy, don't mind it." Kagura apologized as they ran. Shortly after just running out of the woods, Kanna joined them. "Good...is he occupied?"  
  
Kanna just nodded her head and kept running.  
  
"So, where are we going?" Kohaku asked.  
  
"Secret club house...follow us. It's the only place where we will be safe from Naraku. He doesn't know we have one." Kagura said with a laugh. "he's such an idiot!"  
  
Kanna nodded her head again.  
  
Kohaku laughed. *cool, they hate Naraku too!*  
  
Meanwhile, Naraku was still shooting anything that moved. He shot a squirrel, a raccoon, a leaf, a twig, and a bee's nest. That made all the bees start chasing him so now he's running for his life, forgetting all about Kohaku and his whereabouts.  
  


* * *

  
They all climbed into the club house. Kohaku gasped at how big it was on the inside. IT had beanbags, posters, a TV, VCR, tapes, books, and boxes of HoHos and other Hostess products. "Whoa...this is so cool, guys..." Kohaku said in astonishment.  
  
"Yeah, glad you like it...o.k. now we need a plan to take Naraku down!" Kagura said flopping on a pink bean bag.  
  
Kanna nodded and sat down on her light blue one. Kohaku just assumed the green one was for him so he flopped on it too.  
  
"But how are we going to stop Naraku? He's a lot bigger then I am...and stronger and he has a paint ball gun..." Kohaku wined but was hushed by Kagura.  
  
"Yes, but we have our own weaponry... behold!" Kagura opened a box that was to the side to reveal super soakers, paint ball guns, and a plastic sword. "We are going to take him by force...but we might need some extra help...do you know any one that could help?" Kagura asked Kohaku.  
  
Kohaku thought about it. *I don't think I know anyone with the bravery to go against Naraku...wait...* "Sota...Sota will help! I know it!" Kohaku said.  
  
"The third grader?" Kagura asked in disbelief. "Why would he want to help us?"  
  
"I just know he would...he's more brave than I am!" Kohaku explained as he walked towards the later to get out. "I'll go get him..." Kohaku said turning when he felt a tug on his shirt. "Huh?"  
  
Kanna handed him a super soaker and for the first time, talked to him. "Be careful...Naraku will find you if you are not."  
  
Kohaku was flabbergasted (...T_T;; well...the word works perfectly there...shut up!). "did...did you just talk?" Kohaku asked. Kanna just nodded. *well...that lasted...*  
  
He took the super soaker and climbed out.  
  


* * *

  
It was quiet as he walked down the street, too quiet. Kohaku pointed the gun at any thing that made a sound. "Naraku's around here some where...and I'm not afraid!" Kohaku said trying to reinforce his bravery.  
  
Kohaku was one block away from Sota's house when Naraku jumped out from behind a bush, scaring the living daylights out of Kohaku.  
  
"PREPARE FOR YOUR SUMMER OF DISCONTENT!!" Naraku screamed as he pelted Kohaku with balls of paint.  
  
"GYAH!" Kohaku frantically tried to get away from the pounding of paint balls on his back. "I FINALLY FOUND YOU, YOU SNEEKY BASTARD!!!!" Naraku screeched.  
  
"HEY!" Naraku looked up and was then sprayed with a tremendous force of water. Kagura and Kanna stood there with super soakers and just kept firing shot after shot of water at Naraku.  
  
"You guys came to save me!!!" Kohaku said with big, dewy eyes.  
  
"Yeah...we need all the help we can get...now take this and run to Sota's house! We'll keep Naraku busy...Hurry!!!" Kagura commanded as she threw a paint ball gun at Kohaku who "gracefully" (I'm being sarcastic T_T;;) caught it and ran.  
  
"I have to hurry..." Kohaku panted as he ran down the side walk towards Sota's house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end –o- chapter  
  


* * *

  
whoo...that was a fun chapter to right...let me tell you...well, how do you like it? I think its halerious... if you do too...REVIEW...oh dear god that rhymed... O O; 


	13. Kohaku's play day cont or The Beach Luau...

CHAPTER THIRTEEN!!! WOW! I DIDN'T THINK I'D MAKE IT THIS FAR WITHOUT GETTING BORED OF WHT I WAS WRITING!!!!! BUT YOU GUYS KEEP ME GOING WITH YOUR REVIEWS...THANKS GUYS *sniff*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em...except Ame...oh...and this chapter is suppose to be serious but it isn't so laugh anyway...   
  


* * *

  
Chapter thirteen: Kohaku's play day cont. or The Beach Luau question  
  
Kohaku ran as fast as he could to Sota's house. HE rounded a corner and ran straight up to the door and just barged in. "MS. HIGURASHI!!!" Kohaku called out.  
  
Ms. Higurashi poked her head out from the kitchen. "Kohaku, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly. "And why did you just run in without knocking...that's not like you..."  
  
"I'm very sorry but I can't explain it right now...where's Sota?!" He asked frantically.  
  
"Oh...he's in his room playing Counter Striker...but you can go see him." Before she could say anything more, Kohaku had zipped up the stares and dove into Sota's room.  
  
"Hey, Kohaku..." Sota said not noticing Kohaku's frantic expression.  
  
"Sota, you have to come with me...but we have to hurry...Kagura and Kanna can't hold him off for long!" Kohaku said grabbing Sota's wrist. "C'MON!!!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Ugh...here...we get to use super soakers and paint ball guns to hit Naraku..." Kohaku explained to see if that would spark some interest.  
  
"Paint ball?! LET'S GO!!!!" Sota said running out of the room before Kohaku knew what he said.  
  


* * *

  
Kagura and Kanna were running out of water in their guns and Naraku was getting madder and madder.  
  
"Don't let him get away, Kanna!" Kagura warned.  
  
Kanna just nodded and pumped her gun one last time before Naraku grabbed it with one hand and pulled it away from her.  
  
"KANNA!!! YOUR GUN!!!"  
  
Naraku pumped it once then shot at Kanna who was running towards him and then shot at the stunned Kagura. "HA! The tables have turned!!!" Naraku yelled then shot at Kagura. After they were wet as well, he started running towards Sota's house.  
  
"NO! Kohaku!" Kagura yelled as she got up and hauled ass.  
  
Naraku ran up to the shrine and hid in a bush. He waited while Sota and Kohaku ran out of the house and that's when he jumped out and soaked them, head to toe with water.  
  
"AAAHHH!! CURSE YOU NARAKU!!!" Sota yelled and threw a paint ball that Kohaku gave him at Naraku which hit him in the face. That's when they made a run for it.  
  
They ran all the way back to the club house while Naraku was temporarily blinded by the paint.  
  
"Guys, I got Sota...what now?" Kohaku asked as they climbed up into the club house, but gasped when he saw the damage made to Kanna.  
  
"Kanna got hit...there's nothing we can do..." Kagura said and lowered her head (NO! A rhyme... O O;)  
  
"NO!!! KANNA!!! WHY!?!?! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LEAVE US!?!?! WHY?!?!" Kohaku yelled and dropped to his knees sobbing over Kanna.  
  
Sota just stood there. *they're crazy...I know it...they're friggin' crazy...I shouldn't hang around people like this...* "uh...guys...I don't mean to be...uhh...she just got shot with a WATER gun. It won't kill her...she's just wet..." Sota said with a huge sweat drop rolling down his face.  
  
Every one looked at Kanna, then at each other, then at Kanna again. "...yeah...what the hell were we thinking?" Kagura said. "O.k. guys...we need to get ready for our next attack. Naraku goes to the ice cream store every Saturday afternoon. We'll be able to catch him unarmed and unguarded." Kagura said pulling out a map and pointing to where the ice cream store was.  
  
"SO are we gonna ambush him?" Sota asked.  
  
"Yes. But we have to be ready for anything...he could get reinforcements too....he has manipulative ways of getting people to do his nasty work (I_~ ...j/k) so I have a feeling he will have someone helping him by then. We're gonna have to train like it's no body's business!" Kagura said smacking the pointer stick she was holding onto the table.  
  
Everyone flinched. "o.k....well, what are we waiting for?! Let's train and get stronger!" Kohaku said as everyone cheered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back at the beach  
  


* * *

  
Kagome sat in the sand and waited for Shippo to come back with the seashells he went to go collect to put on their sand castle. Inuyasha was next to her eating a sandwich. "Hey, Kagome..."  
  
Kagome was snapped out of her trance. "Mm?"  
  
Inuyasha hesitated then asked. "I was wondering...would you want to go to...the...uhhh...well...what I'm trying to say is...is-is...would you go to the luau with me?" Inuyasha blurted out. His face was red and he was sweating pretty badly. *WHY THE HELL AM I SO NERVOUS?!?!?!*  
  
Kagome just stared at him in disbelief. "uhh...uhhh..." *what the hall are you doing?!?! SAY YES YOU FOOL!!! but what about Koga...he asked me out before Inuyasha...SHUT UP! KOGA IS NOT YOUR TYPE!!!! AND BESIDES...THAT GIRL HE HANGS OUT WITH SEEMS TO LIKE HIM!! You're right...YEAH!!* "I would...love to go with you, Inuyasha!" Kagome said with a big smile that made Inuyasha blush even more.  
  
"Re-really? Heh! THAT'S GREAT!!" Inuyasha exclaimed and started laughing.  
  
*well...I'm glad he's happy...sigh...he's so cute when he laughs...* Kagome said gazing at him. Inuyasha stopped laughing when he noticed Kagome's gaze and their eyes met. That's when Shippo came back with his bucket –o- seashells.  
  
"Oh! Excuse me..." Shippo said giggling as he crept away. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back with Kohaku  
  


* * *

  
They had trained for many half hours...training that made them tired hungry and wanting their mommies...  
  
"Ugh...Kagura...are we ready yet?" Kohaku complained. "Why do girls take so long to get ready?"  
  
"I think it's just Kagura..." Sota answered. Kohaku sweat dropped.  
  
"No worries..." Kanna said, but it was just over a whisper.  
  
"You say something?" Sota asked leaning closer in to hear her more clearly.  
  
"Naraku will meet his demise...and he will fall..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end –o- chapter  
  


* * *

  
Indeed...well...that was fun...oh and just a little note thing...I was inspired by Stewie from Family Guy for the line from Kanna...I love that show...  
  


* * *

  
REVIEW!!! ONEGAI!!!! 


	14. the day of the luau

This is chapter fourteen...made from your lord and master...NEEYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...oh...and here are some shows that KICK ASS!!! INUYASHA, FAMILY GUY, TRIGUN, FUTURAMA, COW BOY BEBOP, LUPIN III, RUROUNI KENSHIN, CHAPELLE'S SHOW, MAD TV, TRIGGER HAPPY TV, SNL, LATE NIGHT WITH CONAN O'BRIEN, INVADER ZIM!!!!!! (I lov-ed that showwwww) KIDS IN THE HALL, REN AND STIMPY, THE SIMPSONS. And I have more but I'm lazy...  
  
Disclaimer: No mother, I don't want to go in to the carriage...its dark and moldy and smells like feet... You'll get in that carriage and you will damn well like it!! (O o;;;)  
  
Chapter fourteen: the day before the luau.  
  
Kagome woke up with a frown on. *ugh...stupid sun...always in my damn eyes...* Kagome got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. Miroku was sitting on the chair to the breakfast nook and sipping some coffee as Inuyasha and Sango played video games in the living room. Shippo had woken up and fallen asleep again on the couch.  
  
"'morning..." Kagome said lazily.  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Miroku asked. "Oh, there's some coffee left, you can have it..."  
  
"Thanks Miroku...and yeah...I don't feel to happy today..."  
  
Inuyasha ran to Kagome. "BUT, TONIGHTS THE LUAU!!!! YOU HAVE TO BE HAPPY!!!!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
"...so?" Kagome shot back with an annoyed face on.  
  
"SO?!?! SO...you have a date with ME!!! I don't want you to be all mad and stuff...you should be happy...because it's a party AND BY GOLLY YOU'RE GONNA DANCE WITH ME!!" Inuyasha commanded, which made everyone laugh...even the pissy Kagome. (*snort*...golly)  
  
"Don't worry, Inuyasha...I'll dance with you...I love to dance!" Kagome said giving Inuyasha her most flirtatious look. Miroku fell off of the chair, and Inuyasha blushed so hard you'd think his head would explode. Sango laughed.  
  
"Idiots..." She whispered to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back in Tokyo~~~  
  
"All right, boys...you are gonna go and hide in any random bush around the area where the Naraku thing is...he should still be blinded and trying to get the paint out of his eyes...good job, Sota..." Kagura informed, and congratulated Sota for his work.  
  
"No prob..." Sota said with a big, happy, toothy smile.  
  
"So...what are you and Kanna going to do?" Kohaku asked.  
  
"We will meet the enemy head on...but seem like we come in peace. Then, when he least expects it, we'll attack...it's FOOL PROOF!!!" Kagura said triumphantly followed by an insane laugh that frightened Sota and Kohaku. Kanna was used to it by now.  
  
"O.k. everyone...LET'S DO THIS!!!" Kagura yelled and they all exited the club house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~back at the beach~~~  
  
Sango sat on the couch reading, listening to Evanescence on her head phones.  
  
Miroku peeked behind the wall in the hall way. *hmm...how am I supposed to ask her to the luau when she's listening to her music...?* Miroku remembered the time he first figured out that Sango + music + Miroku talking to her = DOOM FOR MIROKU!! He remembered the yelling, tossing of various wax fruit and a soda all over her couch...which = more yelling, slapping, FRUTI THROWING, and a very traumatized Miroku. *oh no...not again...this time...I'm gonna make it as romantic as possible...*  
  
To Miroku's luck, Sango look off the ear phones and turned the TV on. *now's my chance!!!*  
  
"Uh...Sango?" Miroku said strolling into the living room.  
  
Sango looked at him then looked back at the TV. "Yeah...?"  
  
Miroku gulped. Why was he so nervous? He's asked many girls out before. Maybe...maybe she was...the one... "I was wondering...would you...uhh...heh" Miroku laughed nervously. Sango tilted her head in confusion.  
  
"Yeah...?"  
  
"Would...you...uh...what I'm trying to say is...would you like to go to the uh beach luau with me?!" Miroku finally blurted out.  
  
Sango stared blankly at him. *did...correct me if I am wrong, but did he just ask me to the luau?!?!? WELL??!!? What are you gonna say, Sango?! YES!!! I knew it...you like Miroku... NO!! I MEAN...YEAH I DO!!!!* Sango kept her cool and collected face and responded. "Sure..."  
  
Miroku almost fainted right there. "O-o.k. c-cool...uh...I'll see ya around then..." Miroku walked out of the room with a robot-like posture.  
  
Sango made sure he was out of the living room and hall way. She then made a gleeful giggle and ran into her room to pick out something.  
  
~~~~~~~~on the beach~~~  
  
Kikyo (guess who's back...back again...bitch is back...tell a friend) strolled down the shore line. *That girl...she stole him from me...my precious Inuyasha (I pictured Kikyo as Gollem/Smeegle right there...is it just me?) Kagome will pay...and I think I know where...hee hee hee...* Kikyo laughed as she remembered the luau and how Inuyasha had turned her down because he was planning on going with Kagome.  
  
"OI! YOU!" a boy called out to Kikyo. She sighed *not another one that wants to ask me out to the luau.  
  
"Look, I'm not interested in guys like you...you...uhh" Kikyo tried to finish, but the guy was very cute.  
  
Koga look at her with a funny expression. "I don't want to go to the luau with you...I heard that you like Inuyasha...well...I know how you can get him back...and I'll help you because I want Kagome..." Koga explained. Ame was standing behind him, sipping a Sheryl Temple. (mmmmm...virgin o'corse...I'm under age anyway...V.V;)  
  
Kikyo thought about this. "Fine...I'll help you get the little slut, Kagome and I'll get Inuyasha." Kikyo said with a little "heh".  
  
"o.k.....but Kagome is NOT a slut, got it!" Koga said angrily. "and you'll have your mutt-face..." Koga smirked.  
  
"He's not a mutt-face!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome hit the beach ball over to Sango who intern, spiked it to Miroku. He fell back and fainted.  
  
"Sango, why do you always do that to poor Miroku?" Inuyasha asked with a laugh.  
  
Sango shrugged and hit the ball to Inuyasha who then hit it to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, when are we gonna go shopping for our knew outfits for the luau?" Sango asked, hitting the ball to Kagome.  
  
"I don't know...we could go now..." Kagome answered back, hitting the ball to a very confused Inuyasha.  
  
"Can I come...I want to see your outfit!" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"NO! You have to wait until the luau...its custom." Kagome said with a nod. Sango nodded in agreement.  
  
"But-but...you I could tell you if it looks good or not...like you could...uhhh...model for me...heh heh heh." Inuyasha said with a smirk. Kagome blushed then spiked the ball at Inuyasha, who wasn't paying attention because...well...you know.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango and Kagome left to go to the mall leaving very bored Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo.  
  
"We'll be back soon...and maybe we'll model when we get back..." Kagome said with a wink. Inuyasha blushed and turned his head slightly.  
  
*she's just making fun of me...that's not cool.* Inuyasha thought to himself with a pout.  
  
*heh heh AWRIIIGHT (like from Family Guy...Quagmire...heh heh)* Miroku smirked to himself.  
  
*oh great...now Inuyasha and Miroku are gonna be all weird now...damn love struck sissies...* Shippo thought to himself with a frown. "Kagome, why can't go with you? It's gonna be boring around here!!" Shippo complained.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha were thinking the same thing. "Yeah, why don't you take him with you?" Inuyasha said with a toothy smile.  
  
"Yeah, he could tell you if he likes your outfits or not...like if they're sexy enough!!!" Miroku said with an even bigger smile. Wrong move... T T;  
  
Sango and Kagome fumed and were about knock the pervert out of Miroku but Inuyasha cut in.  
  
"You guys don't really want Shippo to hang out with us, do you? I mean...you really trust us?!" Inuyasha said think quick, which was a big deal for him... (neyahahaha)  
  
Kagome and Sango's expressions softened. "O.k. you're right, Inuyasha." Kagome said.  
  
"Shippo, come on. Let's go." Sango said as Shippo happily jumped into Kagome's arms.  
  
Shippo looked back at Inuyasha and Miroku as Kagome and Sango turned to the door. Shippo winked and smirked. Inuyasha and Miroku grinned.  
  
After they left, Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other and started cheering.  
  
"That Shippo's not too bad!!" Inuyasha said with a laugh.  
  
"YEAH! I thought he wouldn't spy on us but...hey...he is a fellow guy...I should take him under my wing when he gets older..." Miroku said.  
  
Inuyasha just stared at him. "dude, even I think that's wrong..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end –o- chapter~~~ WOOT! This ones a long one, isn't it? Well, gives you more reason to REVIEW!!!! ARIGATOUUUU!!!!!!! ^^ 


	15. The Luau part 1

GOOD NEWS EVERYONE...I'm going to be making a new fanfic...if you like boxers or briefs, you'll like this one. And don't worry...I still will work on this one...I like this one...and I'm sorry...but I can't keep going with the boxers or briefs one because it's...over. That was the whole thing...I got reviews wanting me to up date on boxers or briefs...I CAN'T!! It would be cool if I could but I can't so...onto chapter fifteen!!!  
  
Chapter fifteen: The Luau (part 1)  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Shippo walked around to all the shops in the mall. They were having to time of their lives. Running from one shop to the other, looking at all the summer fashions, trying on the new, cute bathing suits they knew they couldn't buy. Shippo was having fun looking at all the toys. Kagome and Sango even bought him a transformer from the comic book store they had there. So of coarse Kagome had to buy a comic. She bought yet another Marmalade Boy for her and Inuyasha to read. She couldn't believe he like it...it was actually quite funny.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku just sat on the couch watching TV the whole time. "When are they gonna get back!?!?! It's so boring here!!" Inuyasha shouted out of nowhere.  
  
Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha, be patient...they are probably trying to find an outfit we'd like..." Miroku said calmly.  
  
Inuyasha glared at him. *what a pervert...is that all he thinks about? But...it would be cool if Kagome picked out something I'd like...WHICH IS??!! Shut up...you! OH YOU KNOW YOU'VE BEEN HANGING AROUND THAT MIROKU CHARACTER TOO LONG, YOUNG MAN!! ...you...yeah you...shut up!!*  
  
Just then, Kagome and Sango came back, arms full of bags. "Hey guys, sorry we took so long..." Kagome said with a nervous giggle. *they better not get angry...jerks...*  
  
"Well, we'll just go and put this stuff away, then we can go to the beach?!" Sango suggested.  
  
"Ugh...Shippo, what did they get?" Miroku and Inuyasha frantically asked after Sango and Kagome left the room.  
  
Shippo thought for a second. *should I tell them...well...Sango and Kagome did say that one thing...*  
  
FLASH BACK~~~~~~ Shippo and Sango are looking around at the toys in K B Toys when Kagome brings up the topic of why Shippo came with them.  
  
"Uhhh...Shippo, did Inuyasha and Miroku make you come with us?" Kagome asked with a very disappointed face.  
  
Shippo lowered his head. He was very much ashamed. How could he do this to Kagome and Sango...after all, they were much nicer than Inuyasha and Miroku. "Yeah...I'm sorry..." Shippo said trying to hold back tears. He frantically rubbed them away as Kagome picked him up.  
  
"Its o.k. Inuyasha and Miroku can be intimidating at times but they're really big softies..." Kagome said soothing Shippo. "And if you don't tell them, we'll buy you a toy!" Kagome said as Shippo's expression lit up.  
  
END –O- FLASH BACK~~~~~~~  
  
*...nah...* "I don't know..." Shippo said and walked off to get his bathing suit leaving two very confused and angry guys.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~hours passed~~~~  
  
"Inuyasha!!! Are you done yet?" Kagome yelled out, tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"Yeah...ho-hold on..." Inuyasha stuttered. Kagome then heard a loud thud and then Inuyasha cussing. Kagome sweat dropped. Inuyasha then opened the door and Kagome blushed. "Ready...heh" He said sweat dropping.  
  
He was wearing dark blue board shorts and a Rusty ™, grayish- green shirt. Kagome just stared.  
  
*why isn't he dressing in something more...cool? Is-is that the word I'm looking for?*  
  
Kagome was wearing a bluish-purple bikini top with a long sash around her waist that was decorated with dolphins, palm trees, Hawaiian flowers, and other fish but over all it looked pretty blue.  
  
Sango and Miroku were already waiting in the living room. "'bout time you guys are ready...we're gonna miss the opening entertainment!" Miroku complained.  
  
"Which is what?" Sango asked with her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"Uhhh...heh...belly-dancing..." Miroku said with a nervous laugh. *oop! Should have lied....*  
  
Miroku was wearing Khaki shorts with a Hawaiian T-shirt on. It had green and dark blue flowers on it and was made of silk.  
  
Sango had an outfit similar to Kagome's. Hers was an orange- pinkish bikini top and her sash she wore around her waist was pretty much the same color only her designs were that of a sunset.  
  
Shippo came running through the hall into the living room. "I'm ready! Let's go!!" Shippo cheered. He was wearing a small Hawaiian shirt, just his size that was a light greenish color with palm trees and leaves on it. His shorts were khaki like Miroku's.  
  
"O.k. looks like we're all ready to go...oh and Shippo?" Sango said looking down at Shippo.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked confused.  
  
"Take off the sunglasses...its night." Sango said with a sweat drop.  
  
Shippo just looked up at Sango as if she were crazy. "But 'I wear my sunglasses at night-'" He started singing until Sango snatched them off of him.  
  
"Don't be a baka..." Sango said with an anger vein on her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~at the luau~~~~  
  
Kikyo stood there tapping her foot. "Where is he?" She said impatiently.  
  
Just then Koga and Ame came up behind her. "Hey...uh...Kikyo? I was thinking..." Koga began as Kikyo gave him a death glare for she knew what was coming up. He was going to back down from their little promise.  
  
"Oh no...you can't back down now! You do want Kagome?" Kikyo asked.  
  
Koga didn't say anything for a moment. "Yeah...sort of...but I have a date for tonight..." Kikyo was taken aback. She then noticed the girl standing behind Koga. She was Farley pretty, Kikyo thought, but she thought Koga was head over heals for that other girl who seemed to have captivated Inuyasha's heart as well.  
  
"Oh...so you've given up on Kagome. "Kikyo said with a little huff. She then noticed a little smirk on the other girl. *oh...I see now. She likes Koga but Koga likes Kagome. She probably told him that she didn't have a date for this luau and that Kagome was probably all ready taken. Very sly...I like that.* Kikyo smirked to herself.  
  
Just then, they heard the chatter of Sango and Kagome. The group was just walking through the gate. Kikyo slunk away and Koga and Ame walked over to the food bar to avoid them.  
  
"Inuyasha, Let's get a table quick!" Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha's hand and skipping over to a vacant table.  
  
Sango looked around at all the decorations. It was decorated quite well. There was palm trees, lights strung from one palm tree to the next, ribbons, pineapples on every table along with a candle and a flower arrangement. It was very tropical. And the music wasn't that bad either. In fact, Sango found herself bopping along to the tropical rhythm. Miroku noticed and took this as a prime chance to ask her to dance. (NO!! IT RYHMED!!)  
  
"Sango, would you like to dance?" Miroku asked bowing and Sango giggled.  
  
She took his hand and then walked onto the dance floor.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome watched as Shippo raided the food bar and Sango and Miroku danced. Miroku danced pretty well and so did Sango. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome a few times.  
  
*hmm...how should I ask her to dance...Kagome, wanna dance? Kagome, would you like to dance with me?, Kagome...sense Miroku and Sango are dancing, we might as well join them? Hey Kagome, wann see if we could beat Miroku and Sango at a dancing competition?* All of them sounded lame so Inuyasha decided to pick one. "Hey Kagome, wanna-"but he was cut off by Kagome who quickly got up and grabbed him along with her.  
  
"C'mon Inuyasha, let's dance!!" Kagome cheered.  
  
"sure..." was all that Inuyasha could say as they walked onto the dance floor and began to dance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end –o- chapter~~~  
  
well...this took me a few hours...I couldn't think O;;; I LOATHE WRITERS BLOCK!!!  
  
This just in: Sick of having writer's block? I know I was. But you can block writer's block with one easy step...REVIEW!! *insert catchy theme music* 


	16. The luau part 2

o.k. yadda, yadda, yadda chapter 16...yadda  
  
disclaimer: YOUR MAMA!!! ...(-_-;;;)  
  
chapter sixteen: The Luau (part 2)  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome began to dance when someone caught Inuyasha's eye. Kikyo was standing by a pole that was decorated with fake flowers and ribbons. She glanced at Inuyasha and waving flirtatiously. Inuyasha gave her a glare then kept dancing with Kagome.  
  
*Ugh. He's with her...and he glared at me?! What has gotten into him?! I thought he still liked me. It's that girl...she's corrupted his mind...the bitch. I'll fix her.* Kikyo thought, scheming something in her head as well.  
  
After they danced, they all decided to order some drinks, and when I say drinks...I mean alcohol. Shippo was, of course, not aloud to have any so he ordered a tropical juice thing.  
  
As they talked amongst themselves, Sesshomaru and Rin decided to say hi.  
  
"Hey guys!" Rin greeted happily.  
  
"Hey..." everyone answered back. Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru who pretended not to notice.  
  
"Is this your date, Inuyasha? She's a cute one, isn't she, Rin?" Sesshomaru said as Rin smiled.  
  
"Yeah. Kagome, right?" Rin asked.  
  
"Yep." Kagome said trying to be as polite as possible.  
  
"Well...you guys have fun..." Rin said. "C'mon, Sesshomaru... Let's dance!" Rin said pulling Sesshomaru along.  
  
"Well, that was interesting...never expect them to talk to us..." Sango said.  
  
"Speaking of which..." Miroku said rolling his eyes.  
  
Every one looked at where Miroku was looking and saw Kikyo in her red bikini top and short red skirt. Everyone then proceeded to roll their own eyes.  
  
"Great...she better not come over and talk to us...I swear I'll hurt some one!" Sango said. Everyone nodded so they wouldn't get hurt themselves.  
  
Just then, as if she could hear what they were talking about, Kikyo walked over with a big smile on. "Hey guys, what's up?"  
  
Everyone groaned in disgust except Inuyasha who was used to her...annoying vibe...  
  
"Well," Kikyo started as she felt that she was not wanted. In fact, she got that feeling a lot but decided to shrug it off because who needs friends with her "looks" (I'm talking about what she thinks of herself...). "I'll see you guys on the dance floor." And with that, she left.  
  
"God...why is she so persistent? Doesn't she realize that Inuyasha doesn't like her anymore?" Kagome said.  
  
Sango and Miroku agreed with a nod. Inuyasha just sat there in deep thought.  
  
*Do I still like Kikyo? I know she's conceded, and bossy, and rude, and loud, and all around obnoxious...but...* Inuyasha was snapped out of his thoughts by Shippo who accidentally spilled his tropical juice on Inuyasha's pants. "AH! MAN, SHIPPO!!! WHAT THE HELL?!?!" Inuyasha said whipping the juice off quickly before it stained...which it probably already did...  
  
Kagome quickly got up and gave Inuyasha a napkin. "Shippo, you should be more careful...*snicker*" After that, Miroku and Sango began to laugh and so did Kagome and Shippo. Inuyasha glared at them all.  
  
*the fools...Shippo probably did that on purpose...little bastard...* Inuyasha angrily thought as he kept whipping at his pants.  
  
"Hey...PST!" Miroku whispered as he poked Sango trying to get her attention when she was sitting right next to him. She wasn't paying attention so he kept poking, and poking, and poking, poke.  
  
"...WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!?!?!" Sango yelled when she couldn't take the constant poking.  
  
"Uhhh...wanna dance?" Miroku asked with a little smile on.  
  
Sango gave a heavy sigh. *How could I say no to that face?* Sango got up and took Miroku's hand and they walked off to the dance floor. Shippo got up and decided to dance a little even if it was by himself.  
  
That just left Inuyasha and Kagome. "Well," Inuyasha started. "You can go dance if you want to but I'm not going out there with a big pink stain on my pants...people will stare..."  
  
"No! I'll stay with you...you asked me to come so I'm your date and I'll stay with you..." Kagome said. Inuyasha gave a little laugh.  
  
"Why don't we go some where more peaceful...the music's giving me a headache...?" Inuyasha said getting up. Kagome did as well.  
  
*how is the music making his head ache? I mean...it's not that loud...is it? Maybe he's just sensitive...* Well what ever the reason was, Kagome followed him anyway. Maybe he was going to tell her something like how he loved her. *sigh* Kagome imagined Inuyasha telling her how he felt all this time and how he couldn't live with out her.  
  
They walked to the other side of the hotel that was throwing the luau. It was a dock-like structure with a fence that faced the ocean. Inuyasha looked up at the stars with a light smile on. "That's better..." Kagome watched him as he watched the stars. She began to notice his more handsome features, like how his jaw was perfectly shaped and how his eyes were so irresistible...you could look in them and just get lost. Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts when Inuyasha's face went from a smile to a frown and his face looked somewhat panicked.  
  
"Are you OK?" Kagome asked worriedly.  
  
Inuyasha just kept staring at the sky. Kagome gazed at him for a moment then looked up to see what he was looking at.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha muttered out, just loud enough for Kagome to hear.  
  
"What is it?" Kagome said looking back at him then back at the sky.  
  
"Th-There's no moon...tonight's the new moon..." Inuyasha said. His face turned white with fear. Kagome looked at him with a sweat drop rolling down her face.  
  
"Point being?" Kagome asked confused on why Inuyasha would be afraid that there wasn't a moon tonight. Maybe it was a phobia.  
  
"No...you don't understand...I change...I..." Inuyasha tried to say until he had a sharp pain in his side. "ARGH!" Inuyasha crouched down.  
  
Kagome was getting scared. What did the moon have anything to do with Inuyasha and changing? "Inuyasha!!" She crouched next to him and rubbed his back. She then felt it harden. "Huh?!"  
  
She heard a growl escape Inuyasha's lips. She looked at him in horror as his hair started getting lighter and his ears started to grow points. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome to see her expression. She saw his yellow-gold eyes that shone from the lights from the luau. Her expression was a worried and horrorified look that made Inuyasha cringe away.  
  
"GET AWAY!!!!" Inuyasha yelled. His voice sounded horse and sad.  
  
Kagome gazed at him. *what's happening to him?! What can I do to help?!* Kagome thought frantically trying to find a way to help her date for luau.  
  
"Kagome! Seriously, get away!" Inuyasha yelled in his new, horse voice. "I don't know what I'll do when I'm like this..."  
  
Kagome just stood there. No way would she leave Inuyasha alone...especially when he was like this. She was going to stay by his side and help him through this...whatever this is...  
  
"Inuyasha, calm down...I won't leave you. I don't care what you turn into; I'll stay by your side..." Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha just gazed at her, amazed that she had such bravery that she would stay with him even though he looked like this.  
  
"But...don't I scare you?!" Inuyasha argued back.  
  
"No...actually, to tell you the truth, I think you look cute! Like a puppy!" Kagome said as she giggled at how red Inuyasha's face turned.  
  
"Pu-puppy?" was all he could utter out. He didn't scare her? He didn't look intimidating to her? She thought he was CUTE?! She thought he was cute...cute...not hot or handsome...cute...that's it...  
  
"So, what exactly happened to you?" Kagome asked sitting next to him.  
  
Inuyasha gave a sigh. "My family's special..."  
  
Kagome titled her head in curiosity. "How so?"  
  
"Most of us are or have demon blood in us. I have one forth in me because my mom's half demon and my dad's human. Which makes my grandma on my mom's side, human, and my grandpa full demon. And his parents were both full demon. See how it works?" Inuyasha tried to explain so she could understand.  
  
Kagome nodded her head in amazement.  
  
Inuyasha continued. "Every person in my family that has at least some demon in them has a special night that they turn into a demon...mine happens to be the night of the full moon...my karma sucks..." Inuyasha said as he lowered his head. (GAH! RYHME!!!)  
  
Kagome gazed at him. "You don't think that's cool?" Kagome finally said after a long time. Inuyasha sweat dropped.  
  
"NO! It's embarrassing!!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"So Sesshomaru changes too?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha looked away. "Yeah, but sense he's almost full demon, he has some of the trade marks all the time, like the silver hair and the golden eyes..."  
  
Kagome noticed how Inuyasha still looked depressed. Why should he be depressed? Kagome thought it was so cool to be able to turn into a demon...but how would they go back to the party? Not with Inuyasha looking like that...Kagome wanted to still spend time with him; they could go to the beach and just talk...  
  
"Inuyasha...let's not have this ruin our date...why don't we go and take a walk on the beach and juts talk?" Kagome suggested with a smile to reassure him that she wasn't scared and certainly wasn't afraid.  
  
*Kagome's so wonderful...Kikyo would have left me by now to go back to the luau...not Kagome...* Inuyasha thought to himself as he got up and took Kagome's outstretched hand.  
  
Meanwhile, some one was spying on the little couple from around the corner.  
  
"So that's the secret Inuyasha would never tell me...but he'll tell her?! They hardly know each other! And I went out with the guy...and now they're going on a walk on the beach!!! That's just a stupid excuse to make out! Well, not when I'm around." Kikyo said determined to make their life's a living hell. Kikyo then slunk back in to the darkness to scheme her little scheme.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end –o- chapter~~~~  
  
sorry it took so long guys...I couldn't think of anything to write...and I've been working on another fanfic that will be up soon....its inuyasha fear factor...it is indeed very humorous...oh and I'm really sorry mirokuluver and the other fans of boxers or briefs...it was a one shot...I cant add anything else to it...if you really want something that's unbelievably funny like that fanfic, then read inuyasha fear factor when I post it up...it's the same humor...even more funny at times...anyway...REVIEW!!!!!! 


	17. Interference

This is my 17th chapter! Holy crap! Well...the reason I haven't been updating as fast as I used to is because I'm making a little treat for my beloved fans...and if you liked boxers or briefs...then you will like my new fanfic...the chapters are a lot longer...so that's why its taking me longer...and I also have fun typing this fanfic so that has something to do with the delay on both of these fanfics...oh and if you want to read another good/funny fanfic...look up one call Sits and Dragons...my friend made it and it is a really good fanfic...indeed  
  
Disclaimer: MOO COW JONES!!  
  
Chapter 17: interference  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked away from the hotel and luau onto the quiet beach. The moon was new so there was hardly any light. The only way they could see each other and where they were walking was by the lights from the hotels that were strung across the shore.  
  
They walked in silence for quite a while until Kagome broke the awkwardness.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She asked looking towards the ocean.  
  
Inuyasha blinked "Yeah?" He asked. He was happy she didn't see his blush on his face. *God, she's so pretty...more so than Kikyo (NO! RYHME! GAH! BAD TONGUE!)* Inuyasha could see perfectly even with out any light. That was the only thing he liked about turning into this...monster; the senses he gets were 20 times better then when he was a human. *and...* Inuyasha remembered, his gaze turning softer, *she did say I looked cute like this...that's always a good thing!*  
  
Kagome looked at him and asked "Inuyasha, i-I was wondering if...uhh..."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her more intently, "yeah...what?"  
  
"If...you could...uhh...if you could let me..."  
  
Inuyasha was now very curious. *what does she want to do...oh wait...no...Kagome, I don't think that's-* Inuyasha was interrupted from his train of thought that was starting to get...naughty, by Kagome.  
  
"If you could let me ride on your back?!" Kagome blurted out. Inuyasha fell over.  
  
*In some ways...I'm disappointed.* Inuyasha sighed and crouched down. "Hop on..."  
  
Kagome gave a happy yip and climbed on. "YAY! Thank you!" Kagome cheered as Inuyasha jumped into the air.  
  
Meanwhile, Kikyo was hiding by a palm tree, watching everything.  
  
"Who does she think she is?! If Inuyasha would have told me his secret, I would have gotten a secret...the little bitch...she's living all of my fantasies...how dare she have him...where's that Koga person...he should know Kagome and Inuyasha are growing closer..." Kikyo said out loud. A couple walking by looked at her like she was crazy as she laughed maniacally.  
  
"Just keep walking, honey...maybe she won't notice us..." the man said to his girlfriend as they quickly scurried by.  
  
Kikyo then stopped making a fool of herself...then scurried away as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~meanwhile~~~~  
  
Miroku and Sango where dancing the whole time. Sango loved to dance and she guessed Miroku did also.  
  
It got tot the point that only Miroku and Sango where the only people on the dance floor, everyone else were cheering them on. There was a contest going on at the time, which Miroku and Sango were oblivious about.  
  
Suddenly, as the song came to and end, confetti flew up in the air, along with balloons and ribbons.  
  
"GAH!!!" Sango yelled "What the hell's going on?!"  
  
Miroku just looked around, pretending to be surprised about the sudden burst of brightly colored ribbons and balloons, along with sparkles and confetti, when he was really feeling Sango up. She then gave him a quick slap and presumed on being amazed by the shower of "pretty things".  
  
An announcer came on "EVERYONE! GIVE A BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO THIS FINE, YOUNG COUPLE! THEY HAVE JUST WON THE DANCING COMPETION AND ARE NOW THE QUEEN AND KING OF THIS LUAU!" Everyone then cheered and Miroku and Sango were helped up to the stage and given crowns.  
  
Sango smiled brightly and waved at the audience as they cheered. Miroku gave a smirk and this one girl screamed "I LOVE YOU!" But Sango gave her a glare of doom and she quickly scurried over to the food bar and then turned and gave Miroku a "call me" sign with her hand and then winked. Miroku smirked again but stopped when Sango smacked in the back of the head.  
  
"For once, act like I'm the only girl you love..." Sango said with a disappointed look on her face.  
  
Miroku noticed it and felt very bad. "Sango...I..." He started to say but was cut off by the announcer.  
  
"OK! Now we're going to have a dance for only the queen and king!" The announcer then told them to go onto the dance floor and everyone to clear it.  
  
A slow song started and they began to dace. Sango glared at Miroku who was really not wanting to be here with an angry Sango. She was burning holes in his head with her glares.  
  
"Sango...why do have to get so jealous? I don't even know that girl!" Miroku said, trying to calm her down.  
  
"Sure you don't...and she's just a slutty girl who'll pick anyone so she happened to pick you?" Sango asked sarcastically.  
  
Miroku's gaze softened. "No, Sango..." He then brought her closer so that they were practically hugging. "I have no idea who that girl was, and why you get so hung over about it is above me...but...I am glad you get jealous."  
  
Sango gave a little smile and hugged back. "You're welcome..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~back on the beach~~~~  
  
Kikyo kept spying on Kagome and Inuyasha. "Look at them...first she takes a ride on his back and I loose a perfectly good pair of shoes trying to keep up with him, now they're chasing crabs...Why didn't he do any of this stuff with me?! Why didn't he act like he really liked me by giving me quick hugs of cuddles! I WANT CUDDLES DAMMIT!!!" Kikyo then got an idea; an offal idea; she got a terrible, offal idea... (GRINCH!!) Kikyo quickly got out her cell phone, dialed a number then made a command and flipped the cell closed. Kikyo then commenced on smirking and laughing maniacally to herself; scaring little children and other random people that had the luck to walk by her.  
  
~~~~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome practically flew through the air.  
  
"WOO! HOO!" Kagome cheered and Inuyasha smirked. He felt happy that she was happy.  
  
"You think this is exciting?! Watch this!!!" Inuyasha said as he jumped onto a palm tree, then onto the cottage they were staying in and then as high as he possible could, into the air. It seemed like it was in slow motion to Kagome. She stared at all the hotels and cottages she could see. She wished the moon was out tonight, it would have been so spectacular this high up.  
  
Just then, Inuyasha decided to scare Kagome a bit by doing a flip in mid-air. She gave a screamed and held onto his neck tighter. After the flip was over she, to his surprise, began to laugh. "THAT WAS GREAT!!! DO IT AGAIN!!!" Kagome cheered.  
  
Inuyasha landed and Kagome got off, disappointed. "That was really fun, Inuyasha..." Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha blushed. "Thanks..." He was never complimented when he was in this form before. He thought he looked hideous and he never wanted to see or be near anyone when he was like this. He felt like he would hurt some one or scare them to the point that they would never want to see him again. He had that last fear with Kagome. He didn't like the idea of never seeing Kagome again. It scared him and made him angry at the same time.  
  
Just as Kagome was walking towards Inuyasha, a black figure dashed in between them and kicked Inuyasha, who flew backwards.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. The black figure looked at Kagome and almost walked over to her but Inuyasha flew at him and knocked him down. The black figure punched Inuyasha, who just punched back. Inuyasha got up, picking the black figure up by the collar and threw him as far as Demon Inuyasha possibly could. Which was pretty far.  
  
Kagome just stood there. Inuyasha looked at her in shame. He didn't want to show his freakish powers in front of her. She would probably freak out and run away. But she didn't. Kagome just stood there and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha couldn't stand it. *she's probably terrified right now...great. I find someone I really like and I go off and scare her away...* As Inuyasha was about to run away, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over and saw Kagome hold onto him with big dewy eyes.  
  
"Inu...yasha..." She whispered and laid her head on his shoulder. He just stood there, speechless. Suddenly, Kagome's head shot up "THAT WAS AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!" She cheered and hugged him, tightly. Inuyasha almost fell over.  
  
"WHAT THE HLL IS YOUR PROBLEM?! YOU FREAK!" Inuyasha said toppling over, laughing. Kagome giggled.  
  
"I had a date with a demon...that's my problem..." Kagome giggled.  
  
Inuyasha stopped. "Oh, so you don't want to be on a date with a demon...I see how it is..." Inuyasha said looked away, crossing his arms in a bratty way. (I think I rhymed again...O O;)  
  
Kagome giggled and placed her head on his shoulder. "Nah, I like being on a date with a demon....it's more exciting..." Kagome said making Inuyasha happy.  
  
Just then, 5 of the same black figure that showed up minutes before ran towards them and started an all out assault on Inuyasha. He tried fighting them all off but it was too much for him, especially sense he was sitting in the sand. Inuyasha had to get away from them. He jumped up into the air, leaving the 5 black figures on the ground punching at sand until they noticed he wasn't there anymore. Inuyasha then bolted down at them, making an explosion of sand. Kagome blocked her face with her arm but it wasn't enough to stop all of the sand. She rubbed furiously at her eyes to get the sand out so she could e what was going on. Just then, noticing Kagome was visually impaired, took the chance and grabbed her and dashed off.  
  
"Inuyasha, is that you?" Kagome asked, looking up. It was one of the black figures. Kagome began to struggle to get away. "LAT ME GO YOU FREAK!!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up. "Kagome..." Inuyasha looked around for a split second and noticed Kagome was gone. "KAGOME!!" Inuyasha yelled. The black figures started wailing on him harder so he couldn't get away to chase after Kagome. "GET AWAY!!!" Inuyasha yelled punching and kicking furiously. * I have to get to Kagome...but how...*  
  
The figure that had Kagome hostage leapt form tree top to tree top and building to building. Kagome had her eyes close the whole time, wishing for Inuyasha to save her soon. The figure noticed Kagome crying and decided to stop a while. They landed on a building, the figure letting Kagome down softly.  
  
Kagome looked up as the figure took off its mask. It was a girl a little older than Kagome. She had short, black hair with a red head band and a black ribbon around her neck.  
  
"We're gonna rest a little, so don't think I'm letting you go...because I'm not." The girl said standing over Kagome with a stern look on her face.  
  
Kagome looked around. She had no idea where they were. She didn't know the city real well, but hoped that Inuyasha did. "oh...OK..." Kagome said looking down in defeat. *knowing my surroundings won't help...I have no idea where anything is in this city...only the beach.*  
  
The girl noticed Kagome's look and sat next to her. "The names Yura. Don't worry...no ones gonna hurt you. We just want Inuyasha." Yura said with a smirk.  
  
Kagome's head jolted up "WHY?!" Kagome demanded. "Why do you want Inuyasha?!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Yura backed up a bit "Whoa...calm down...We're not going to hurt the guy...we just need him for experiments...that's all."  
  
Kagome didn't buy it. Why would they want to experiment on Inuyasha when they could on Sesshomaru? And why did they have to pick the night when Inuyasha and her were on a date. They did this just to get on her nerves...and it was working.  
  
*Inuyasha...you better be Ok and not get yourself caught...* Kagome warned Inuyasha in her head, even though she knew he would never hear it. *And hurry up and save me!!*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end –o- chapter~~~ gomen ne!!! GOMEN NE!!! I've been taking a long time on these chapters lately... I'm really sorry guys! FOR GIVE ME!!! I AM ASHAMED!!!!! But please review anyway!!!! ....you don't want Kikyo stealing your soul do you? 


	18. Yoits and away!

Hello all!!! My 18th chappy!! Woot! Sorry I haven't been updating a lot...I have other priorities... This chapter probably won't be so funny as the others...its gonna be action! Action! Action! And probably some romance...if Inuyasha rescues Kagome in this chapter or not...depends on my mood...right now I have my music from the website projectj.net playing and that's my inspiration...if you like Japanese rock, down load the songs from there...they are the latest and greatest in Japan right now! And they are really good songs! So, enough ideal chit-chat...FANFIC TIME!!  
  
Disclaimer: I fart in your general direction! Your mother was a hamster and your father smelled of elder berries! You tiny brained wipers of other people's bottoms! I wave my private parts at your aunt! KIIIINNNIGGGIITS!  
  
That was a little odd...oh well what can you expect from Monty Python...^_^;  
  
Onto to chapter 18: Yoits and AWAY!  
  
*Kagome! How could you let yourself get caught?! FOOL!* Inuyasha cursed her in his head, but he really didn't feel that. He was way more worried for her than angry.  
  
Inuyasha ran from palm tree to palm tree trying to loose the ninja things that were chasing him. *Damn...I can't shake 'em off of me...How am I suppose to rescue Kagome with them trying to catch me...wait...* Just then, Inuyasha got an idea...an offal idea...an terrible, offal idea! (Not really...just felt like doing that ^^;) *maybe if I let them catch me, I will be taken to where Kagome is...* (hmm...where have we seen this before? *cough*Birds of paradise episode*cough*) Inuyasha smirked to himself and jumped on the trunk of a palm tree and flipped over.  
  
"YOU WANT ME?! COME AND GET ME!!" Inuyasha yelled with his arms spread out, a huge grin on his face. The ninjas didn't hesitate. They leapt at him and grabbed him so fast, he couldn't even sense them coming before it was too late.  
  
The ninjas jumped into the air, one holding Inuyasha, and disappeared. *great...now I don't know where we're going so I'll have trouble getting home...especially if this doesn't end before sunrise...shit!* He hadn't thought of that little factor. If he turned back into a human and they were still fighting those ninja things, or probably their boss, he and Kagome would be screwed. *You better be OK, Kagome...* Inuyasha scolled to her even though she couldn't hear/read his thoughts.  
  
~~~~  
  
"So, your boss was asked to kidnap me?" Kagome asked Yura.  
  
Yura was standing on the edge of the building. "Yep...basically, he was ordered to kidnap you so he could get to your little boyfriend..." Yura said smirking at the red faced Kagome.  
  
"But, why does he want Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Hm...beats me...I just follow orders...He probably wants your little boyfriend's abilities...He would come in handy as a ninja in our gang..." Yura said with a sigh. "We need help...the ninjas are getting more and more sluggish, as of late. I'm the only one doing a good job at our little 'tasks'" Yura chuckled at that.  
  
Kagome was now confused. *Are they thieves?* "Uhhh...what 'tasks'?" Kagome asked with a gulp.  
  
Yura glanced at Kagome and grinned. "OH NOTHING! You don't have to worry your cute little head about it!" Yura said hopping off of that edge and landing right in front of Kagome.  
  
Kagome glared at Yura suspiciously. *she's hiding something from me...I just don't know what...* "OK...well...will you hurt Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
Yura put a finger to her mouth, thoughtfully. "You know what, I'm not sure what we're gonna do if he refuses...never thought about it...hmm...probably fight!" Yura said with a smirk.  
  
Kagome felt a shiver go down her spine. Then she remembered something that made her happy, yet scared at the same time. "WAIT! Inuyasha has a little secret that might interfere with your plans...He only turns into a demon on the night of the new moon...then he turns back into a regular human!" Kagome said with a HA!  
  
Yura sweat dropped. "Really? Damn...I did it now...Boss is gonna be so mad at me...damn, damn..." Yura said turning away. "Well, we better go and tell him before its too late..." With that, Yura picked up Kagome and jumped off of the side of the building.  
  
~~~~~meanwhile~~~  
  
"Kikyo, um, ma'am?" A man said walking up to Kikyo as she sat at a table at the luau. He was in a ninja suit and was sweating.  
  
"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy?" Kikyo said snootily.  
  
"Yura has Kagome and Inuyasha has been caught..." The man said sheepishly.  
  
Kikyo twitched. "What...was...that?! INUYASHA WASN'T SUPPOSED TO GET CAUGHT!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!?!" Kikyo screeched.  
  
The man flinched. "He just kinda "jumped" into our arms....as if he wanted to get caught...we could do nothing...or at least I couldn't do anything about it." The man said.  
  
Kikyo fumed. "He wanted to get caught so he could save Kagome..." Kikyo said glaring at the ninja who flinched and inched away. "Damn you, Inuyasha...if only you were a dumb, hot guy instead of a smart, hot guy...and YOU, Kagome...I despise you the most...you'll never get Inuyasha...heh...not with the plan I have cooked up! NEYAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Kikyo laughed. Some people sitting in nearby tables got up and moved to tables away from the teenager who had seemed to have gone mad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~at the ninja's fortress (they have a fortress!!!)~~~  
  
"Boss, may I have a word with you?" Yura said, bowing before she entered the room. It was a room fit for a ninja king! It had pottery from what seemed to be the Sengoku era. Along with furniture and paintings that seemed to be from that time as well. Also on the walls were framed ninja weapons. Throwing stars and scythe with chain, and katanas.  
  
Kagome looked around in awe. She had never seen real ninja weaponry before. It was pretty fascinating...until she remembered the predicament she was in.  
  
"Yes Yura?" The ninja boss asked.  
  
Yura bowed one more time and gave Kagome a push, ordering her to walk in. Kagome stumbled a little, still in complete awe form all the beautiful Sengoku upholstery. "I brought Kagome, just as Lady Kikyo had asked..." Yura informed her boss, and he nodded.  
  
Kagome blinked. *Lady Kikyo...Kikyo made them kidnap me?!* Kagome thought with a gasp.  
  
The boss glanced at Kagome. *hmmm...she's a cute one...* He said eyeing Kagome. Kagome glared at him. He was about her age, with long, shinny black hair that was braided. He was wearing a ninja outfit just like Yura's only his was a little more glamorous sense he was the boss.  
  
"Kagome, that is you name, no harm will come to Inuyasha...Lady Kikyo has made that clear to us...heh...very...clear..." The boss said with a sweat drop.  
  
Kagome chuckled to her self. *She must have threatened them with their life...or with her face!*  
  
The boss continued. "You must be very confused. I'll clear everything up for you..." The boss said gesturing them to sit down on the pillows next to him. "We had gotten a call from lady Kikyo telling us to kidnap you. She wanted you to disappear in order for her to have Inuyasha. I don't know how that would work because, as I suspected, Inuyasha is attracted to you. He would go after you, not stay with Kikyo. Anyway, she said that if he refused to go with her that he would be made one of her ninja's just like us." The boss explained.  
  
Kagome gasped. "You all work for Kikyo?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"I see...so you're her bitch!!!" Kagome said bursting into a fit of laughter. Yura inched away.  
  
"Dead girl walkin'..."  
  
The ninja boss fumed. "What...was...that?!?!?" He boomed.  
  
Kagome slouched down, putting her hands up in defense. "n- nothing...I just couldn't help my self!!" Kagome said with a chuckle.  
  
The boss glared down at Kagome "If you weren't so damn cute, I would have killed you..." He said sitting back down. Yura gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Uhhh...Bankotsu, shouldn't we stick to the issue at hand?" Yura suggested with a nervous laugh.  
  
Bankotsu blinked. "What issue? There's an issue?!" He glared at Yura who inched away.  
  
"Uhhh...yeah...well...the thing is, is that Inuyasha has a little secret...and this could interfere with Lady Kikyo's plans on threatening him..." Yura began to explain but slowed down to a top when she felt Bankotsu was not paying attention to her but instead to Kagome. "ahem..." Yura say with an anger vain.  
  
"OH! Yes, and what would that secret be?" He said sitting back.  
  
"He only has these incredible powers on the night where there's no moon..." Yura said with a nervous laugh. *he's gonna be pissed now...*  
  
Bankotsu snapped. "WHAT?!" He slammed his fist on the arm handle thing of the chair making Kagome flinch along with everyone else near by. "That is complete bull shit!!" He yelled.  
  
"But it's true...and this is bad for us and Lady Kikyo...what should we do, boss?" Yura said bowing.  
  
Bankotsu fumed. "ugh." He flopped back down on his chair and massaged his temples in frustration. "We'll have to tell Lady Kikyo."  
  
Kagome just stared, too deep in thought to notice the guards trying to pick her up sense she, and everyone else in the room where dismissed. *I thought Kikyo would think of this before she made this plan...I mean...she isn't that stupid...is she?* Kagome chuckled to herself...which turned into a giggle...which turned into laughter...which, in turn, turned into an insane laugh that made the guards back off a little.  
  
Bankotsu noticed Kagome was still sitting down on the pillows. He grinned. "Let her stay...I would like her company."  
  
The guards saluted him and walked out. One looked back and winked at Bankotsu.  
  
Kagome was still deep in thought when Bankotsu put his hand on her shoulder and drew her into a hug. She blinked...then punched him right smack in the middle of the face and kicked his...groin (snicker) and stomped out of the room. "retard...I only let Inuyasha hug me..." and with that she stuck her tongue out and slammed the door behind her.  
  
Bankotsu sat in the middle of the floor shocked. No one was able to even touch him because of his lightning fast reaction...but this little girl was able to punch him and almost break his...family jewels(snicker). She was some kinda woman...  
  
"She's perfect for me..." He grinned and laugh out hysterically.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end –o- chapter~~~  
  
whew...sorry I took so long with this one...I had spring break and I went to Michigan where it snowed so much...god damn...the was funky...anyway...I'm back and so is my fanfic!! Woot! Anyway...I'll try to update my fear factor one too...I like that one...heh...Sesshomaru...the Avon salesman...lol...I love it...anyway... REVIEW ONEGAI!!!!! 


End file.
